


При чем здесь Лонгботтом

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV Neville Longbottom, Post-Hogwarts, everybody gays
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Трое в доме на Гриммо.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Чпокающий звук раздается, когда ложка прорывает воронку в плотной поверхности желе. Очередная жизнерадостно-желтая порция дрожит на чайной ложке, подъезжающей к расслабленным губам, от которых вверх и вниз уходят крохотные морщинки: такие появляются, если упрямо сжимать рот. Но сейчас губы покорно размыкаются, желе уходит во тьму, скользит вниз по горлу, как кабинка по темной безразличной шахте. Где-то там, внутри, плюхается еще один комок на гору скопившегося в желудке желе.

Я ненавижу желе. И пудинги. Пудинги я ненавижу еще сильней. Они размазываются по губам, стекают из уголка рта, и даже когда они еще не выплюнуты ею, кажется, будто они разбавлены слюной. От них мои пальцы липкие, когда я вытираю ей рот, когда я пропихиваю следующую ложку. Иногда ей вдруг приходит в голову заговорить во время кормления, и тогда раздается булькающий звук и пудинг вспенивается на губах, выплескивается наружу, и я тянусь за полотенцем.

Меня тошнит от одного только слова «пудинг», от слова «желе». Мне приходится дышать через нос, если я в магазине натыкаюсь на баночку того или другого. Но пока я кормлю ее, я справляюсь с собой и лицо у меня спокойное. Такое, чтобы не напугать ее. Она не замечает, что я взрослею, зато сразу реагирует, если я хмурюсь или кривлюсь.

Поэтому я улыбаюсь. Всегда улыбаюсь.

***

Когда я прихожу домой, долго стою в полутемной прихожей, разглядываю себя в зеркало. Кошмар какой-то. Мне двадцать три года, я взрослый мужик. Но я абсолютно этого не чувствую. Когда я был маленьким, то верил: вот вырасту взрослым, стукнет мне какая-нибудь запредельная цифра, например шестнадцать лет, и уж тогда-то я буду правильным, таким, как мой папа. Не тот, что таращится в стену бессмысленным взглядом, а настоящий папа, который ходит по комнатам, летает на «Чистомете», дерется с обидчиками, лазает по деревьям, разбивает тарелки и улыбается в объектив, спасает кошек и пускает кораблики и существует только в рассказах бабушки.

Мне двадцать три, думаю я, глядя на свое отражение. А я не чувствую, что во мне хоть что-то изменилось. Что я хоть как-то вырос. Я по-прежнему спотыкаюсь, бубню себе под нос, мгновенно краснею и едва ли не теряю сознание, если на меня кричат. Я все еще не могу сварить даже простейшего зелья, боюсь садиться на метлу и никогда не могу дать сдачи.

Все тот же старый добрый Невилл Лонгботтом.

***

Читаю в гостиной, забравшись с ногами в кресло. Гарри заглядывает ко мне из соседней комнаты; они там с Северусом что-то варят, не то компот, не то глинтвейн, не то зелье какое-нибудь. Вытирает руки о штаны, садится на подлокотник кресла, заглядывает через плечо в книжку, которую я гипнотизирую уже час, не сдвинувшись дальше третьего абзаца.

– Ну как? – спрашивает он, на секунду задев мое плечо, но тут же убрав ладонь. Гарри не любит прикосновения, я знаю. Он до сих пор на некоторые вещи очень резко реагирует. Он мне все объяснял, когда я только-только вселялся к нему на Гриммо. Говорил, что иногда разговаривает во сне и бывают дни, когда у него плохое настроение и лучше не лезть, и попросил, чтобы я никогда не спрашивал: «О чем ты думаешь?» – и еще не приносил в дом «Ежедневный пророк», и еще целая куча правил. Я кивал, кивал, и все тут же вылетало из головы, но каким-то образом мне удается с ним уживаться. Теперь, когда Северус все больше проводит времени в доме и все чаще остается на ночь, общаться с Гарри куда легче. Он совсем как прежний.

– Все по-старому, – говорю, улыбаюсь. Гарри кивает, разглядывая ковер.

– Хочешь перекусить?

– Нет, я зашел в кафе по пути назад.

– Нев, мы ведь не против, чтобы ты с нами ужинал. Нам даже это приятно.

Гарри нравится говорить слово «мы». Я не могу не улыбаться, когда слышу, как серьезно он это произносит.

– Да все в порядке. Я просто проголодался и не хотел ждать. Зашел, заказал, было вкусно.

– М-м… Ну ладно. – Гарри снова дергает рукой, словно хочет погладить меня по голове, но в последний момент убирает руку за спину, встает и идет к двери. Я гляжу ему вслед, потом разглядываю дверь, а потом – снова страницу.

Я читаю и перечитываю ее, пока меня не начинает клонить в сон.

***

Мне нравится дом на Гриммо. Каким бы странным это ни казалось, но он уютный. Мне нравятся тихие вечера в гостиной, когда я слишком устал, чтобы разговаривать или читать, и просто сижу в кресле, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, телевизора или голосов в соседних комнатах. Мне нравится, что рано утром в гостиную врываются солнечные лучи, беспардонно и напористо, согревая кожу на лице. Я просыпаюсь и жмурюсь на солнце, вытягиваю затекшие ноги: засыпать в кресле становится дурной привычкой. Книга лежит на столике рядом, я укрыт одеялом. Потягиваюсь, гляжу, как голуби носятся за окном, хлопая крыльями и бросая тени на стену. С топотом по лестнице спускается Гарри, босиком, его ступни шлепают по деревянным доскам. Он заглядывает в гостиную, и волосы у него стоят торчком, очки, наверное, остались в спальне, и щеку пересекает красная полоса от подушки.

– Ммм… утро… – бормочет он, потирая левый глаз. Я зеваю, закрыв рот ладонью.

– Утро. Спасибо, что укрыл.

Гарри молчит, глядит на одеяло. Внезапно лицо его становится чужим. Мои щеки тут же заливает краской, я прямо чувствую, как краснею, и мне так стыдно, словно я сделал что-то плохое, хоть это и не так. Я всего лишь уснул в кресле. А Гарри не накрывал меня одеялом.

– Пойду соображу что-нибудь на завтрак. – Он отводит глаза, ковыряет пальцем дверной косяк. Старое дерево крошится под ногтем, осыпается трухой к босым ногам.

– Л-ладно.

– Северус уже проснулся, он в лаборатории, – зачем-то добавляет Гарри. Глядит на меня угрюмо, но снова отводит взгляд.

– Ладно, – снова повторяю я, мне хочется укрыться с головой одеялом или заснуть еще на пару часов.

– Омлет или яичница? Надо проверить, осталось ли молоко.

– Хорошо, – говорю я, и Гарри наконец уходит.

***

На следующую ночь я заставляю себя лечь в постель, как нормальный человек. Я даже пижаму надеваю. Немного не сезон, правда, но мне она нравится. Там на пузе Санта-Клаус, если нажать ему на нос, тот засветится красным и Санта скажет: «Хо! Хо! Хо!».

Мне снится Нагайна, она заворачивается вокруг моей матери, та без сознания или спит, а Нагайна шипит, плюется ядом и все туже сжимает кольца. Я стою перед ней с мечом, мне не страшно: один раз я ее уже убивал. Я размахиваюсь, и тут мама, в хватке Нагайны, открывает глаза, глядит на меня и спрашивает абсолютно нормальным голосом:  
– Невилл, а где папа?

И я кричу.

Просыпаюсь и тут же закрываю потной ладонью рот, но крик еще несколько секунд стоит в ушах. Потом я соображаю, что это уже из соседней комнаты. В этом доме все видят кошмары.  
Я лежу очень долго, пытаясь снова заснуть. Но в конце концов сдаюсь и спускаюсь вниз, на кухню.

Северус сидит за столом, сгорбившись, с прической у него что-то странное. С одной стороны волосы прилизаны к щеке, а на другой – взбесились и торчат в разные стороны, словно он себе на голову перекати-поле нацепил.

Я, как обычно среди ночи, голодный. Достаю из холодильника остатки шоколадного пирога, молоко, роюсь на полке в поисках печенья. Северус мрачно глядит в свой почти пустой стакан кофе.

– Не уснете, – предупреждаю я совершенно по-идиотски. Просто не знаю, о чем с ним разговаривать. Иногда я все еще боюсь, что он снимет с меня баллы.

– Кофе уже не сможет усугубить мое положение, – ворчит едва слышно Северус, потом глядит на меня. Я прислоняюсь задницей к тумбочке, на которой следы чего-то красного – ну точно, глинтвейн или запрещенное зелье на крови, – и пью молоко. Грызу печенье. Разглядываю крошки, плавающие в чашке. Потом внезапно вспоминаю, что на мне пижама с Сантой, и торопливо сажусь за стол, чтобы не видно было пуза.

– Кошмар, – произносит Северус. Я не могу понять, то ли он спрашивает у меня, то ли жалуется, то ли просто констатирует факт. Так что киваю и на всякий случай говорю:

– Мне снилась Нагайна.

Почти незаметный жест: он слегка приподнимает левое плечо, словно пытаясь закрыть шею, но тут же прекращает это движение. Мне приходит в голову, что нам довольно часто снятся одинаковые кошмары.

– Наверное, я всех разбудил, – говорю я. Северус качает головой.

– Гарри пьет зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Иначе заснуть не получается.

– О.

Это плохо. Я думал, он уже приходит в норму, но я слишком мало знаю о Гарри, чтобы судить о его состоянии.

– Кстати о зельях. У меня уже есть подвижки, – говорит он, бездумно водя кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Я замираю. Молоко булькает в животе.

Северус то и дело заводит этот разговор, снова и снова отчитывается передо мной, рассказывает, как продвигается работа с зельем. Он пытается вылечить мою маму. Я должен быть благодарен – и я благодарен, очень, но… не знаю, какими словами, как ему объяснить, чтобы он не делал этого.

Я никогда не могу подобрать нужных слов. Когда пытаюсь сказать что-то важное, либо начинаю заикаться, либо несу всякую чушь. Иногда все слова просто пропадают куда-то изо рта, я точно помню, что хотел сказать, но могу только стоять, теребить пуговицу на рубашке и молча разевать рот.

И все же я пытался. Пару месяцев назад, когда Северус заговорил про зелье. Я пытался объяснить, что так будет хуже, и что… пожалуйста, не нужно… потому что…

Ох. Он так разозлился. Мне хотелось забиться в угол. Как он взглянул на меня! Как заговорил – не кричал, но чеканил каждое слово с дикой яростью. Что у моей матери должен быть выбор. Что я не смею решать за нее, не смею обрекать ее на существование в виде овоща. Что я не должен использовать ее как игрушку, как объект для приложения моих потребностей быть чьим-то спасителем и героем. Что у меня нет никакого морального права отказываться от возможности исцелить ее.

Мне кажется, для него это что-то личное. Он ведь даже не видел ни разу мою мать. Думаю, если бы видел – и если бы знал ее так долго, как я, – понял бы, почему я не хочу, чтобы она приходила в себя, почему считаю, что безумие милосердней. В любом случае после той отповеди я нашел в себе силы только выдавить извинение и сбежать. Мы больше не поднимали эту тему, но зато он стал регулярно отчитываться о проделанной работе. Думаю, таким образом он наказывал меня, по крайней мере мне хочется верить, что это наказание и что ни черта он не продвинулся с этим зельем. Ведь он пытается уже очень давно. Еще с моих школьных лет. Это удивительно – как он находил время, если учесть, меж скольких жерновов он вертелся, умудряясь выживать и приносить пользу. Но он действительно начал первые разработки зелья «Для восстановления психических функций после длительного воздействия пыточного заклятья» много лет назад, и делать это он начал именно для моих родителей. Мне бы и в голову тогда не пришло. Если бы я знал… тогда я больше всего на свете мечтал и надеялся, что мама и папа станут нормальными. Я загадывал это желание всегда и везде – когда падала звезда или ресница, когда наступало Рождество или когда я задувал свечи на торте. Снова и снова, одно и то же желание. Я думал, если быть достаточно упорным, оно когда-нибудь сбудется. Возможно, я был слишком упорным.

Но никогда бы я не поверил в те годы, что жуткий профессор Снейп пытается исполнить мою мечту. Гарри говорит, это оттого, что Северус не умеет быть равнодушным – и сильнее всего старается именно таким и казаться. Наверное, Гарри лучше знать.

– Лонгботтом?

Я вздрагиваю. Голос у него сейчас был как на уроках. Когда Гарри сказал мне называть Снейпа Северусом, я на некоторое время впал в ступор. Вслух я так ни разу и не назвал его по имени, но про себя уже привык. И так гораздо лучше – теперь в моем сознании их двое: есть Северус, который возится на кухне, спит с Гарри и изобретает зелье для мамы, и есть «п-п-профессор», который остался там, в кабинете зельеварения, в черной мантии и с пронзительным взглядом, застывший над моим чадящим котлом, в котором снова все не так сварено.

Но иногда они оба сливаются воедино, и я вспоминаю, что это один человек.

– Лонгботтом, ты меня слышишь?

А вот он никогда не называет меня Невиллом, хотя Гарри наверняка предлагал ему это. Он говорит: «Лонгботтом». Он говорит: «Ты меня слышишь?»

Я вдавливаю кулак себе в живот.

«Хо! Хо! Хо!» – отвечает Санта.

***

– О-о-о-о… – Рон стонет, положив голову на стол. Щека расплющилась о скатерть, у носа хлебная крошка. Рон косит глаза на нее, дует, отгоняя подальше по скатерти. Гарри ухмыляется, ставит перед ним дымящуюся кружку. Рон прячет глаза – стыдливое и виноватое выражение лица, как всегда, если он заявляется к нам с утра, похмельный и несчастный.

– Хочешь, я спрошу у Северуса зелье? – Гарри глядит на Рона с нежностью, немного свысока.

– Не нужно, – бурчит Рон. Он все еще старается не встречаться с Северусом, хотя много раз высказывался на тему, что, мол, Снейп – «потрясный мужик» и «золотой человек». На лице Северуса всегда столько отвращения, если при нем упоминают Рона, что Гарри не пытается даже их подружить. И все благородные высказывания Рона пропадают всуе. И на антипохмельное надеяться нечего – остается только лежать и тереться щекой о скатерть.

– А что за повод? – Гарри присаживается на стул рядом, но так, чтобы не касаться Рона коленкой под столом. У него усталый вид и тени под глазами, но сейчас он выглядит внимательным и по-дружески насмешливым. Таким Гарри Поттером, который нужен Рону.

– М-м-м… Гермиона.

– Гермиона?

– Гермиона сказала: «Рон, ты же не можешь пить всю неделю!» – Рон пытается передразнить голос подруги, но от пронзительных напористых ноток у него самого болит голова, и к концу предложения он уже едва слышно бубнит. Снова дует на несчастную крошку, так, что она скользит к противоположному краю стола, где я и придавливаю ее пальцем.

Гарри хмыкает.

– Ты жутко упрямый. Вы с ним в этом похожи.

Рон закрывает глаза. Несколько секунд он молчит, хмурясь, рыжие ресницы торчком, слегка подрагивают, словно он борется с желанием распахнуть глаза.

В следующее мгновение он выпрямляется на стуле, неестественно высоко задрав нос, и косится на Гарри недобрым взглядом.

– Что ты себе позволяешь, Поттер? Сравниваешь меня со своим веснушчатым тупоголовым приятелем?!

Гарри ухмыляется, качает головой, я смеюсь, не сдержавшись. Гарри посылает мне укоризненный взгляд.

– Если ты так любишь пародировать людей, надо было идти в комики, – это уже Рону. Он улыбается, губы разъезжаются широко, от уха до уха, в глазах золотистые искорки от бьющего в окна солнца.

Когда Гарри уходит все-таки выпрашивать антипохмельное для друга, Рон словно сдувается – резиновой тряпочкой, оставшейся от сияющего воздушного шара, он растекается по столу и тяжело вздыхает: вздымается сутулая спина с выступающими позвонками.

– Как ты, Нев? – спрашивает он как раз тогда, когда я собираюсь спросить то же самое. Я в тишине пожимаю плечами, звякаю чайной ложкой, размешивая сахар в остывшем чае.

– Бывало и хуже.

– Но бывало и лучше.

Он поднимает голову, мутный похмельный взгляд вдруг становится пронзительным. В карей радужке плавают золотистые крапинки, похожие на пузырьки воздуха в медовой гуще.

– Как мама?

– Как всегда.

Мы молчим. Я добавляю, не желая того, голос мой звучит жалобно:

– Работа с зельем продвигается.

– Снейп – здоровский мужик, – неуверенно замечает Рон. Я печально улыбаюсь. Когда возвращается Гарри, мы глядим в разные стороны, но я чувствую, что Рон меня понимает, так же как и я его.

***

Я застываю перед дверью, полиэтиленовый пакет покачивается, шурша, топорщась острыми углами баночек с пудингом и йогуртом. Одноразовая ложка торчит из кармана рубашки, там, где у нормального человека должен быть носовой платок или ручка.

Я надеваю улыбку на лицо, как натягивают резиновые сапоги, – без особого труда, но и без особого удовольствия. Открываю дверь и вхожу в палату.

И спотыкаюсь.

На кровати, которая ближе к двери, спит мама. Волосы ее, седые и длинные, спутались вокруг лица, которое во сне кажется девичьим, смешливым. Рука ее перекинута через лоб, словно закрывая лицо от солнечного света, бьющего в окна, согнутые пальчики едва заметно подергиваются во сне.

А на соседней кровати, у окна, лежит незнакомый мужчина.

Там, где в прошлый раз была пустая койка. Там, где двадцать один год провел мой отец.

Там сейчас лежит другой пациент.

Я отступаю к двери, не сводя с него глаз. Нащупываю ручку, вываливаюсь в коридор. Пакет рвется, пластиковые баночки разлетаются по полу, и я собираю их, согнувшись в три погибели, пытаюсь затолкать в разорванный пакет.

У меня трясутся руки.

«Это должно быть ошибкой. Недоразумением. Они не могли… – думаю я беспомощно. – Они не могли…»

Но они могли. Я понимаю это, сидя на шатком стуле напротив заведующего отделением психических травм и душевных болезней Св.Мунго. Я слушаю его слова, спокойные и правильные, и киваю, киваю, киваю, пока перед глазами все не начинает плыть.

– Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь так, – просит меня доктор; он хороший человек, я вижу это по его глазам, мы знакомы вот уже пять лет или даже больше, с тех пор, как я стал приходить сюда сам, с тех пор, как умерла бабушка. И меня все здесь знают, мне даже не нужно надевать бейдж, когда я прихожу сюда – во вторник, четверг и выходные; медсестры кивают мне, заведующий здоровается за руку, они все знают меня и они все понимают, что я не способен, не смогу закатить скандал.

И буду кивать, и соглашаться, и мямлить, и отводить глаза, а потом выйду из кабинета, прислонюсь к стене и попытаюсь уложить в голове тот факт, что в палате с моей матерью будет теперь другой пациент. «Безнадежный случай, не встает, не разговаривает, он безобиден, он не скажет ей ничего, это лучший вариант, мы не можем закрепить за ней отдельную палату, ведь у нее даже нет улучшений, это была бы неразумная трата свободных мест, тем более что они наверняка поладят, и…»

Я закрываю глаза, дышу, представляю себе, как взрываются, взрываются, взрываются котлы в подземелье.

Потом иду к матери.

Она просыпается, когда я легонько касаюсь ее плеча, сухого и тонкого, как птичье крылышко. Она открывает глаза, смотрит на меня и улыбается, и я помогаю ей сесть, и она тянет ладонь к моей щеке, она не знает, что я Невилл, но ей нравится, что я все время прихожу к ней.

Потом она щурится на солнце, чешет нос, потом она замечает мужчину на кровати отца.

– Фрэнк! – восклицает она радостно, показывая пальцем. Я пытаюсь заставить ее опустить руку и зачерпываю ложкой пудинг, но мама хмурится, вырывает у меня руку, и та взлетает в воздух тощим шлагбаумом, с указующим перстом, направленным на апатичного человека в постели.

– Фрэнк! – говорит она. – Фрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнк!

– Это не он, Алиса, – говорю я, потому что маме спокойней, если я называю ее Алисой. – Давай, я принес тебе кое-что вкусное. Ну же, взгляни сюда, – я говорю негромко и продолжаю улыбаться, а мама продолжает глядеть на пациента.

– Фрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнк.

– Пожалуйста, хватит, это не он, это совсем другой…

– Фрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнк…

Я сдаюсь.

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо, Фрэнк, я понял, а теперь, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, открой рот…

– Фрэнкффффрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнк…  
Пудинг разлетается в стороны, светлая жижа течет по ее подбородку, ее голос звонкий и слегка тревожный, мужчина на папиной кровати глядит в потолок застывшим взглядом, и он даже ни капельки не похож.  
– Фрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнкфрэнк…

Зачем они это делают со мной? С нами? Зачем они делают?

– ФРЭНКФРЭНКФРЭНКФРЭНКФРЭНКФРЭНК!!! – она почти срывается на визг, я хватаю ее за плечи, пытаясь повернуть к себе, она отбивается и продолжает таращиться на него, не реагирующего ни на что вокруг. В какой-то момент она дрыгает ногами, и пакет с шуршанием съезжает с кровати, баночки с пудингами снова рассыпаны по полу, во второй раз, а я вылетаю из палаты, я держу дверь, трясусь, словно за мной погоня, словно я снова маленький и неуклюжий увалень, по ошибке попавший на факультет смелых, сильных и красивых ребят.

И я слышу за дверью, как она продолжает повторять его имя, и я плачу, сев на корточки у двери с нашей фамилией – «Лонгботтомы» написано на ней, и это как приговор. Я жалок и отвратителен, потею, как мышь, и представляю, как Снейп блестит своими черными глазами, глядя на меня сверху вниз: «Вы – пародия на человека, мистер Лонгботтом».

Тогда я вытираю слезы, но лицо все равно покрылось неровными розовыми пятнами, глаза опухшие и зареванные; и я пробираюсь в туалет в конце коридора, как вор, пряча ото всех свое лицо, но какая-то старушка посетительница сочувственно морщится, увидев меня, и я притворяюсь, что следы слез на моем лице из-за того, что у меня кто-то умер, и я зачем-то вру ей, что мама умерла, а потом я аппарирую домой прямо из туалета, не рассчитав и едва не влепившись в стену. Устоять мне помогает только вешалка для плащей и шляп, которую я обхватываю, с грохотом ее тяжелые гнутые ножки скребут по паркету, я ненавижу свою неуклюжесть. В прихожей темно, я прислоняюсь к стене, тут из гостиной появляется Северус, встречает меня обычными словами: «Работа продвигается, скоро зелье будет готово».

– Отстанете вы от меня?!! – ору я, сам себя пугаясь, и взбегаю вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Запираю дверь, забираюсь под одеяло и лежу, уткнувшись в подушку, пока не засыпаю.

Утром, когда снова светит солнце и с кухни доносится шипение масла и звяканье столовых приборов, я уже не могу точно вспомнить, как мог позволить хоть чему-то настолько выбить меня из колеи.

Когда я привожу себя в порядок, умываюсь, обжигая ледяной водой щеки, чищу зубы, принимаю душ, вдруг наваливается воспоминание о вчерашнем дне. Мой истерический крик: «Отстанете вы от меня?!!» и белое, изумленное лицо Северуса.

Я кричал на Снейпа. Ой.

Вот теперь мне страшно.

***

В конце концов, я прошел войну. Неужели я теперь не смогу спуститься вниз, найти Северуса и вежливо, по-взрослому ему объяснить, что вчера был не в себе и что мне стыдно за свою грубость?

Я крадусь по лестнице, вздрагивая от скрипа ступенек, словно я снова в Хогвартсе и выбираюсь среди ночи из мальчишечьей спальни, чтобы перекусить на кухне. Несколько минут я стою перед дверью в спальню Гарри и Северуса, но малодушничаю: они еще спят, конечно, было бы глупо будить их из-за такого пустяка. На кухне я медленно завтракаю, лениво листая газету, потом аппарирую на работу, в цветники, и вожусь там до полудня. Эмми – славная девушка, я нанял ее на той неделе и пока еще не пожалел – улыбалась и кивала, пока я грузил ее наставлениями. Со мной такое каждый раз случается: пока я дома, или в больнице, или где-то еще, я и не думаю о растениях, я спокоен, потому что цветники в надежных руках. Но стоит мне перестать валять дурака и отправиться на работу, как уже невозможно заставить себя уйти. Словно воскресный папаша, который никак не может попрощаться со своими детьми после прогулки в парке, но зато, уйдя, забывает о них на весь следующий месяц.

Возвращаюсь домой, в доме по-прежнему тихо. Но не могут же они спать до полудня? То есть Гарри может – целую ночь не смыкает глаз, а потом отрубается днем, спит и видит тяжелые, серые сны. Но Северус себе такой роскоши не позволит. Скорее всего, раз уж они не шумят на кухне и не глядят телевизор в гостиной, Северус работает в лаборатории. Я спускаюсь вниз, в подвал, который он себе оборудовал для работы, там темно, сыро и пахнет специфическим запахом всех зелий сразу; это так сильно напоминает мне уроки зельеварения, что я начинаю заранее дрожать и заикаться. Я терпеть не могу его лабораторию и лишний раз туда не спускаюсь, но сейчас особый случай – мне нужно извиниться, пока я еще не растерял остатки мужества.

Северуса там нет. Пустые колбы, реторты, перегонный аппарат, котлы и доски, аккуратно разложенные по размеру и материалу. Холодно и безжалостно блестят ножи, бросают тени на стол массивные ступы и пестики. Кажется, будто инструменты спят, ожидая своего мастера.

Я смотрю на треугольный флакон с голубоватой жидкостью, почти прозрачной. Может, это оно? То самое зелье, которое почти готово? То самое, которое изменит все? Которое разобьет сердце моей матери?

Я гляжу на флакон, и руки чешутся уронить его – якобы случайно. Но я не смею. Сколько здесь месяцев, лет работы? Нет, я не смею.

«П-профессор» меня убьет.

Я поднимаюсь наверх; честно говоря, мне легко и весело – они с Гарри, возможно, ушли в кино, или в гости к Гермионе, или еще куда – мало ли. То, что Гарри покинул дом, – это хороший знак. Очень хороший.

Я толкаю дверь в гостиную – пытаюсь не улыбаться так радостно, понимая, что чувствую облегчение из-за отсрочки разговора с Северусом, – и замираю.

Обнаженные тела сплелись на ковре. Гарри лежит поверх Северуса, вжимаясь щекой в его грудь, на его спине бледными пятнами кисти Северуса, с растопыренными пальцами, поглаживающие лопатки. Ноги Северуса, тонкие и длинные, обхватывают Гарри, перекрещиваясь над его ягодицами. Рукой Гарри поглаживает Северуса где-то между их телами, я даже не хочу знать где, я пячусь, макушка Гарри с растрепанными вихрами дергается, он тихо стонет, а Северус глядит прямо на меня широко распахнутыми глазами.

Я разворачиваюсь и пулей выбегаю прочь. Я выбегаю из дома в тапочках, аппарирую с риском для жизни на какую-то смутно знакомую улицу, падаю на ближайшую скамейку и закрываю руками глаза, растопырив пальцы, как любопытный ребенок, который подглядывает, играя в прятки.

Меня пробирает смех, нервный и усталый. Извинился, называется. Теперь еще и за это извиняться. Эксгибиционисты хреновы.

Я в тапочках, но домой возвращаться пока не могу, так что коротаю время в кафе, трансфигурировав тапки во что-то более-менее приличное. Мне на удивление просто, в голове мыслей нет, картинка голых трахающихся мужиков не преследует. Захожу в больницу к маме, хотя сегодня и не мой день посещений, она лежит, положив ладонь под щеку, глядит на своего молчаливого соседа, почти на меня не реагирует. Заведующий клянется, что успокоительными ее не пичкали. Если бы жива была бабушка, она бы добилась, чтобы лже-Фрэнка переселили. А я – плевать, что герой войны, – мямлю, за что-то извиняюсь перед заведующим, который сладко улыбается, и мне противно, хотя он хороший мужик вообще-то.

Потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, отправляюсь в Хогсмид, к Розмерте, в «Три метлы». Там Джинни – в общем-то, я надеялся ее там встретить – веселая, раскрасневшаяся и уже слегка пьяная, горячо обсуждает какого-то Уордсмитта, который головная боль всех профессоров. С ней все молодое поколение: новые профессора маггловедения, прорицаний и арифмантики, а еще в их компанию как-то затесалась мадам Хуч. Джинни, заметив меня, вскакивает и радостно вопит, размахивая руками. Ее преподавательская мантия отлично сидит по фигуре, а руки все перепачканы красными чернилами – когда я пишу ей, мне приходят ответы на оборотах школьных эссе, и все они заляпаны этими чернилами, словно кровью. Несколько посетителей оглядываются на громкоголосую профессоршу, но в основном никто не обращает внимания: здесь все привыкли к шумному характеру Джинни, которая до сих пор пользуется любым предлогом смыться из любимой школы после занятий.

Мы пьем вместе, Хуч начинает вспоминать мой первый полет, громко и хрипло хохочет, разливая «Огден» по столу, Джинни шепотом пересказывает, что натворил этот самый Уордсмитт, – видимо уже по третьему разу, потому что за столом все закатывают глаза. Я улыбаюсь, киваю всем, пью и совершенно не чувствую себя лишним, хотя они говорят о своем, об учительском, и половина их шуток мне непонятна. Но Джинни рядом, блестит глазами, хихикает, толкается и буянит, от нее пахнет леденцами. Когда мы выходим на улицу, Хогсмид освещен желтым светом фонарей, черное ночное небо над головой, совсем без звезд, словно их кто-то стер. Хогвартс виднеется вдалеке смутными очертаниями, и коллеги Джинни сразу уходят вперед, привычной дорогой, шумно обсуждая что-то между собой.

– Переночуешь у меня? – спрашивает Джинни, ее чуть-чуть ведет, но она умеет притворяться трезвой, иначе у нее давно возникли бы проблемы, ведь даже шагая по ночным коридорам замка, велик риск столкнуться с каким-нибудь нерадивым учеником.

– Если это удобно… – мнусь я, Джинни берет меня под руку, мы идем к Хогвартсу, такому родному и знакомому.

– Что у тебя случилось, Невилл? – спрашивает она позже, ласково сжимает мой локоть, а потом чуть не падает, оступившись, и я едва успеваю подхватить ее. Мы идем и молчим, и я понимаю, что она все еще ждет ответа, когда чувствую на себе ее взгляд.

– Так сразу и не разобраться, – отвечаю уклончиво, потому что не могу, не имею права рассказывать ей про Гарри, какой бы веселой она сейчас ни казалась.

Джинни стелет мне на диване в одной из комнат своих личных покоев, долго торчит в ванной, потом заходит пожелать спокойной ночи, и я не могу прекратить хохотать, потому что сорочка у нее – до пят и с закрытым горлом, но, самое главное, в шотландскую клетку и даже пахнет МакГонагалл. В конце концов Джинни бьет меня подушкой, угрожает летучемышиным сглазом и обиженно бурчит, что я сам не лучше, со своей «Хо! Хо! Хо!»-пижамой.

Она уходит, и я засыпаю мгновенно, на узком коротком диване, замотанный в плед, под треск поленьев в камине.

***

Возвращаться неохота, но все равно придется. Я ухожу рано утром, оставив Джинни записку и стакан воды рядом с кроватью. Надеюсь, у нее есть будильник или какой-нибудь из эльфов разбудит ее к началу урока, если уж Джинни не найдет в себе сил подняться к завтраку.

В доме на Гриммо меня встречает напряженная тишина. Гарри, едва заметив меня, вскакивает с дивана и кричит куда-то в стену зло и отчаянно:

– Видишь?! Ничего страшного не случилось с твоим драгоценным Невиллом! Удар его не хватил! И в монастырь он не отправился! Вернулся, ты слышишь?!

Где-то хлопает о стену дверь, в гостиную влетает Северус, глядит на Гарри, потом на меня, и неизвестно еще, на кого – с большей ненавистью. Потом разворачивается и молча уходит, снова хлопает дверь, теперь уже на втором этаже. Гарри стоит посреди комнаты, глядя перед собой, плотно сжав губы и обняв себя руками. Я шагаю к нему, я не обижен, я виноват. И я не хочу это чувствовать – то, что мощной горячей волной накрыло меня, когда я услышал: «твой драгоценный Невилл». Я не хочу так бесстыдно радоваться, по крайней мере я хочу не хотеть так радоваться.

– Гарри, прости меня, – прошу я, он не сразу реагирует, погруженный в себя. Когда его взгляд становится осмысленным и останавливается на мне, он скучнеет, дергает плечом.

– Ты тут ни при чем.

Это такая явная ложь, что я даже не начинаю отрицать. Я говорю:

– Ну, хочешь, я уеду?

Пару секунд он честно над этим размышляет. Потом глядит на меня снова, но теперь уже мягче, добрее.

– Нет. Не хочу.

Я бестолково торчу рядом с ним пару минут, потом ухожу к себе. О том, чему я стал свидетелем, мы не говорим, и перед Северусом я так и не извиняюсь. Они с Гарри сидят по разным углам до поздней ночи, а потом я слышу их примирение, хоть и стараюсь сосредоточиться на овечках, которые прыгают, прыгают и прыгают через загон.

***

– А разве мы… ну... р-разве… – я мямлю и заикаюсь, краснею так сильно, что даже в темноте это наверняка заметно. Наверное, у меня сейчас нелепый вид: челка прилипла ко лбу, круглые щеки покрыты румянцем, губы подрагивают. Я нервничаю. Нет, я в панике. А его это забавляет, разумеется. Он всегда был садистом.

Глядит на меня пристально, заставляя отводить глаза. Приподнимает бровь. Все бы идеально, да дыхание у него сбивается, шумное, быстрое… Выдает.

– В чем дело? Что «разве мы»?

– Разве мы… не должны… в смысле… – как же стыдно. Я шепчу почти, и он наклоняется ближе, нависая надо мной. Это заставляет меня собраться и быстро выпалить: – Разве мы не должны обсудить, кто из нас… эээ… сверху? В см-м-мысле, я... ну-у, я никогда раньше… разве такие вещи не полагается обсуждать?

– Что тут обсуждать, Лонгботтом? – он, похоже, искренне удивлен. – Тебя фамилия обязывает.

И запускает руки под ворот моей пижамы, прижимаясь губами к кадыку, отмечая кожу поцелуями и укусами, слабыми, не болезненными. Я все еще боюсь, но как-то машинально развожу ноги в стороны, хоть и никогда раньше… и не знаю вообще, как там все надо делать… и я…

– Не бойся, – бормочет он мне куда-то в ключицу, возится с пижамными пуговицами, прижимаясь пахом к моей ноге – так изгибается, словно не человек, а кот. Волосы его в беспорядке, руки растирают, поглаживают и ласкают сквозь ткань, а губы уже не дразнят, хватают, сминаются о мое тело, раскрываются жадно, лихорадочно, выпуская язык, который скользит по коже, оставляя влажную полоску.

– С-северус… – ахаю я, когда он снимает с меня штаны, и это первый раз, когда я рискую назвать его по имени. Он либо не замечает, либо решает никак не комментировать – его губы заняты, его язык занят, он весь там, снизу, разводит мои ноги, прижимается подбородком, слегка колючим от проступающей щетины. Меня трясет, колошматит, и он сильнее сжимает пальцами мои бедра, удерживая их разведенными, целует меня в пах, я вскрикиваю, заполошно бью руками по кровати, и он, кажется, ухмыляется там, внизу, между моих широко расставленных ног.

– Хорош-ш-шо? – шипит он, обдавая теплым дыханием мой член, который и без того горячий, горячий, обжигающе горячий, внутри все туго-туго сведено, я не могу вдохнуть, так туго сжалось в животе и ниже, ниже, там, да, да-а-а-а…

И я что-то бормочу и вскрикиваю, кончая сильно и коротко, и он все гладит и гладит мой член, Северус, он делает это…

Я просыпаюсь на мокрых простынях, моя рука в штанах продолжает двигаться, и я хватаю воздух всхлипами, пытаясь вырваться из сна, освободиться от него.

Потом лежу без сил, без желания шевелиться. Лежу и думаю о том, что мне только что снился секс со Снейпом. И я кончил. И это было хорошо, так хорошо, как давно уже… очень давно не было.

Еще ночь, и тени скользят по занавескам, и я пытаюсь убедить себя: это все из-за того, что я видел его голым, видел, как он занимается этим… поэтому мне и приснилось нечто подобное – просто слишком сильным было удивление, я ведь никогда прежде Северуса в таком ключе не рассматривал, я вообще не мог себе представить, как он это делает, старался не думать, даже случайно не думать о таком…

А теперь, когда я увидел это, так легко от яркой картинки не отделаться. Северус, голый, расслабленный Северус… О нет!

Это было так хорошо…

***

На кухне пахнет летом, лугом, жарким, сладким и густым ароматом, смутно знакомым, – это цветок, или растение, я помню, я помню… я не могу вспомнить.

Захожу на кухню и спотыкаюсь на пороге, мгновенно переходя в режим полнейшего ступора. Не знаю, как двигаться, как говорить, как реагировать теперь, после того… впрочем, Северус не поворачивается ко мне, так что я таращусь на его спину, пока он пробует что-то из небольшого котелка на плите. На нем белая просторная рубашка, с темным пятном пота на спине (на кухне так жарко, что я взмок мгновенно, только переступил порог). Рукава, широкие, похожие на крылья, закатаны к локтям, обнажая узкие руки его, белая кожа с тонкими темными волосками, сплетение вен по тыльной стороне кисти спускается к костяшкам.

– Пообедаете? – спрашивает Северус, не поворачиваясь ко мне. Я тоскливо смотрю в окно.

– Ладно.

Мерлин, надеюсь, они с Гарри не успели с утра поссориться – я не хочу сидеть за широким столом напротив Северуса и пялиться на него, пока он ест. А уж мне точно кусок в горло не полезет.

– Г-гарри спит?

– Откуда мне знать? – раздраженно отзывается он, и я вздрагиваю. Так и есть: они снова не говорят друг с другом. Хотя вчера я отчетливо слышал, что у них все в порядке. Между прочим, это тоже могло стать причиной… н-ну… сна. Когда за стенкой охают и стонут, а твоя сексуальная жизнь сводится к вялому поглаживанию свебя в душе, бедному подсознанию приходится брать тело штурмом.

Ну вот. Зачем я снова об этом думаю? Я стискиваю зубы и сажусь на стул; сиденье горячее, и штаны мигом прилипают к заднице, а по виску катится капелька пота. Я смотрю на сахарницу, смотрю в потолок, смотрю в окно – куда угодно, лишь бы не на Северуса. Но теперь уже слишком поздно – мысли возвращаются к увиденному во сне и к реакции тела, и мне жутко хочется застонать и начать биться башкой о стол, но тогда он может о чем-то догадаться. Северус же снимает котелок с плиты и ставит на стол, а потом достает с полки две чашки. Моя – подарок от предыдущей работницы цветников, дешевая, белая, с надписью «Лучший Шеф в Мире», и его – глиняная, с орнаментом.

– Что это? – спрашиваю, когда он наполняет мою чашку и протягивает мне. Жидкость ржавого цвета, с осадком на дне. Я отпиваю: на вкус кисло и терпко, и теплый цветочный запах кружит голову.

– Шиповник. Очень полезно для здоровья, – сухо поясняет Северус, прислоняясь к подоконнику в трех метрах от меня, глядит издалека настороженно и сердито, крутит кружку в руках. У меня все лицо пылает.

– Жарко здесь, – говорит Северус после напряженного молчания, и я киваю:

– Да уж.

У него тут же становится какое-то странное лицо, словно я вот-вот взорву котел. Меня захлестывает паника: а если он ВСЁ знает? В школе поговаривали, Снейп умеет читать мысли. Может быть, поэтому он держит такую дистанцию и глядит куда-то в сторону – потому что знает, о чем я думаю? А ведь я еще и вспомнил про поглаживание в душе. Черт, черт!

Кружка выскальзывает из рук, катится по столу, заливая столешницу липким напитком. Я вскакиваю, ищу тряпку, оглядываясь по сторонам, Северус морщится и убирает беспорядок взмахом волшебной палочки, я падаю на стул и обессиленно вздыхаю. Нет, долго я так не продержусь. Пора убираться из этого дома.

– Лонгботтом… неуклюжи, как всегда, – констатирует Северус, стиснув пальцами подоконник. И глядит себе под ноги, бледный, нервный. До меня доходит: он-то думает совсем о другом. Ему, должно быть, неловко так же, как и мне, если не сильнее, – я же застал их с Гарри, делающих это… я видел его голым. Северус привык ко мне за то время, что мы живем в этом доме, и стал появляться без мантии, в рубашках, иногда даже расстегивая верхние пуговицы. Да, он стал спокойней в этом плане, а ведь поначалу, когда я только переехал, он всегда был при параде и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы ни кусочка тела не показывать, как и в школе. Всегда такой закрытый, оберегающий свою личную жизнь, – как его, наверное, выводят из себя мысли о том, что произошло.

– Я был в Хогвартсе, – выдавливаю из себя, не глядя ему в глаза, – у Джинни. Она предложила о-остаться на ночь… то есть не в том смысле! Она предложила переночевать, чтобы не возвращаться домой так поздно. Я… спал на д-диване. – Не знаю, по-моему, после моих объяснений стало еще хуже. Но я не знал, как дать ему понять, что мне не противно, и я не шокирован, и я не болтался по улицам до поздней ночи, боясь возвращаться в дом порока и разврата, – нет, ведь все же было не так… Но я никогда, никогда не умею ему ничего объяснить, у меня выходит только жалкий лепет, и он морщится, и он хмурится, и он не слышит меня.

Северус отодвигает стул и садится напротив меня. Я царапаю столешницу ногтем, он кривит губы, страдальчески глядит на меня, мучает пуговицу на рубашке, крутя ее кончиками пальцев.

– Лонгботтом… То, чему вы стали свидетелем… я должен…

– Не-надо-пожалуйста! – быстро выпаливаю я, и он так же быстро соглашается:

– Ладно!

Мы оба вздыхаем с облегчением, пьем шиповник.

***

После больницы я отправлюсь на кладбище, потому что Рон предложил проведать наших мертвецов. Он редко это делает, но временами все же навещает Джорджа, а заодно и Ремуса с Тонкс, и Хмури. Гарри никогда не появляется на кладбище, он вообще не покидает дома, поэтому Рон присаживается на могилу к Ремусу и рассказывает про Гарри. Но он и сам отчего-то боится ходить сюда один и зовет то меня, то Гермиону с собой и потом долго «отогревается» от могильного холода в ближайшем пабе.

В этот раз Рон опаздывает, и я долго сижу у отца, расставляю на сухой земле солонки: он любил с ними играть. Потом укладываю пышный букет бабушке: ей нравились астры, яркие, пунцовые; я выращиваю их в теплицах, они не пользуются спросом, вообще, так что все мои наемные работники рано или поздно предлагают очистить место в теплицах для чего-то более красивого или полезного.

Рона встречаю, выходя к главной дорожке, широкой и гладкой, ведущей к Обелиску Памяти. Рон глядит куда-то перед собой, замотан в шарф, ветер шевелит его рыжие вихры. Увидев меня, машет и закуривает сигарету, пока я иду к нему.

– Эй, Нев.

– Рон.

– Сейчас, Гермиона там уже почти закончила. – Он машет рукой, и я замечаю Гермиону, сидящую на корточках у могилы Тонкс. Она прижимает камешком какой-то листок. – Тедди нарисовал, – объясняет Рон, и я снова делаю себе мысленную заметку: навестить малыша.

Когда Гермиона подходит к нам, она тепло улыбается мне, поправляет Рону шарф, потом берет нас двоих под руки, и мы вместе идем в паб.

Гермиона пьет, вытирая пивную пену, усами белеющую над губами, много говорит, морща лоб и накладывая проветривающие чары на душную аврорскую мантию.

– У нас там сумасшедший дом какой-то! – заявляет она под конец, потом делает большие глаза, повернувшись ко мне: – Ой, то есть… – она находит в себе силы умолкнуть, Рон ухмыляется, пиная меня под столом, а мне даже не приходится делать вид, что не заметил бестактности. Весь вечер я думаю только о том, что уже четыре раза видел эротические сны с Северусом.

Когда Гермиона, распрощавшись, уходит через камин, Рон горбится за столом, лохматит себе волосы Гарриным движением, разглядывает меня:

– Невилл, мне Джинни рассказывала, ты в Хогвартс ездил?

– Было дело. – Отпираться бессмысленно.

– Что-то в доме?

Неопределенно пожимаю плечами. Рону я тоже не могу рассказать про Гарри и про Северуса, про то, как чудесно они любят друг друга. Я никому ничего не могу рассказать, потому что куда ни плюнь, чья-то ранимая душа. Иногда от этого хочется просто упасть головой на стол, но я еще недостаточно выпил.

– Пошли домой? – предлагает Рон, и когда мы кружимся в зеленом пламени камина, я еще не в курсе, идем мы к нему или ко мне. В итоге все же оказываемся на Гриммо. Рон по-свойски идет на кухню – ставить чайник, я заглядываю в гостиную: Гарри спит на диване, положив голову Северусу на колени, тот с недовольным видом переключает каналы, едва оторвав взгляд от экрана, чтобы кивнуть мне.

– Тише там, не разбудите, – ворчит одними губами. – Он только уснул. И Уизли передайте.

Уизли передавать ничего не нужно – он появляется за моей спиной, бросает короткий взгляд на «диванную идиллию» и натянуто улыбается Северусу. Тот дергает уголком губ, что может означать от «ради вас я даже попытаюсь улыбнуться, Уизли» до «от вас у меня нервный тик, Уизли».

Мы сидим на кухне до поздней ночи, переговариваясь шепотом, но чаще – в молчании думая о своем. Рон ищет по шкафам что-нибудь алкогольное, а находит печенье, и мы макаем его в чай. Потом Рон уходит, толком не попрощавшись, а я заглядываю в гостиную, прежде чем идти спать. Гарри все так же спит, уткнувшись носом в коленку Северуса, съежившись на жестком диване. Северус едва слышно посапывает, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана, из бессильно свесившейся руки его давно выпал пульт. Я укрываю их обоих трансфигурированным пледом, выключаю маггловский зомби-ящик и несколько минут гляжу на этих двоих в полной темноте. Потом вздрагиваю, представив, каким психом я сейчас выгляжу со стороны – топора не хватает, честно.

Перед сном усиленно думаю о Джинни, надеясь настроить себя на нужный лад – авось, приснится что-нибудь нормальное.

Как бы не так.  
***

Я сцепляю наши ладони и целую их, перепутавшиеся наши пальцы целую, задыхаясь от неловкости. Прячу глаза, утыкаюсь пылающим лбом в его плечо, влажное и округлое. Он переворачивается набок, скрипя пружинами, кладет свою ладонь – тяжелую, властную – мне на бедро.

– Лонгботтом, не засыпай.

– Не буду, – бубню. У меня ноги окоченели, и я отодвигаю их под одеялом подальше от него, чтобы не заморозить. Он вздыхает, и я гляжу на него из-под отросшей челки. У него щеки потемнели от щетины и на левый глаз прядь упала. Он дышит, недовольно меня разглядывает, глаза широко открыты, в зрачках отражается мое лицо.

– Будь со мной нежным, – говорит он едко, и я сначала ухмыляюсь, а потом охаю, догадавшись: он только что сказал… он имел в виду… – это не полный карт-бланш, разумеется, – настороженно уточняет он, сведя брови к переносице.

– Можешь перевернуться на живот? – прошу.

Он, кажется, смущен:

– Что, так сразу? – но все же переворачивается, стыдливо прикрыв ягодицы одеялом. Я склоняюсь над его плечами, отвожу в сторону волосы, скольжу загрубевшими пальцами по теплой шершавой коже. Он дергается; складка между сведенными лопатками, жесткая полоса позвоночника под пылающей кожей – веду пальцем, как по карте, изучаю хребты и равнины. Когда провожу по тощим бокам, легко, едва касаясь, оглаживаю ребра, он дрожит – неужели боится щекотки? Влажные жесткие волосы под мышками, изящный изгиб тонкой и длинной талии, выпуклый гладкий рубец на бедре. Мои пальцы любопытны… Одеяло в сторону, медленно, осторожно. Он дышит прерывисто, вздымаются плечи, руки его обхватили подушку.

– Ну?

Я вздрагиваю от этого резкого, командного тона и на секунду теряюсь. Мне нестерпимо хочется извиниться – не знаю, сам не знаю за что, это рефлекс, видимо: «п-п-простите, сэр»… Я борюсь с этим странным способом – прикасаюсь губами к пояснице, и он вздрагивает, я чувствую, как сжимаются и напрягаются его ягодицы.

– Что ты… – бормочет он в подушку растерянно.

– Ты сам просил быть нежным.

– Ты что, не знаешь, что такое сар… – ласкаю языком, веду мокрую дорожку вниз. – …ка-а-а-азм… – на выдохе.

Порой я чувствую себя идиотом; порой я… я абсолютно не знаю, что сказать или что сделать, чтобы ему было приятно. Боюсь, что буду навязчивым и неуклюжим, и навалюсь на него слишком тяжело, и выставлю себя дураком, сделав что-то, что не принято, потрогав там, где нельзя… но когда он так явно подсказывает мне вздохами и тихим, но очень эмоциональным шипением, я почти не сомневаюсь в том, что делаю все именно так, как надо. Знаю, что ему нравится, и от этого схожу с ума. Между ног горячо и влажно, словно бы я уже, но я знаю – это еще впереди, и я буду внутри него, когда меня захлестнет острым удовольствием.

Он стонет, не сдерживаясь, и разводит ноги в стороны, когда мой язык оказывается на его ягодице, от этого звука дрожат колени и сохнет во рту. Северус дергается, изгибается так, чтобы мне было удобней, я раздвигаю ягодицы руками, слегка сжав пальцы, – не очень сильно, я же обещал быть нежным.

Вхожу в него одним плавным движением – он подается назад, насаживаясь на мой член, и еще, и еще, и еще, и еще, а я глажу его бедра, мокрые от пота, мокрые под пальцами… что-то мокрое под пальцами…

И мы лежим рядом, нос к носу, и он спит, приоткрыв рот, выдыхая мне в губы, мы оба потные и голые, и мои ноги просто окоченели, и я глажу его волосы на моей подушке.

– А как же я? – говорит Гарри, стоя у нашей кровати. Я не вижу его лица: слишком темно и мне лень поворачивать голову. Я запутываюсь пальцами в волосах Северуса.

– А тебя он любит, – просто говорю я, но Гарри этого мало.

– Меня он любит, а с тобой, выходит, трахается?

– Ты говоришь как ревнивая жена, – замечаю я, мне так хорошо и лениво, что я даже не стыжусь и не чувствую никакой вины за то, что волосы Северуса лежат на моей подушке.

– Оставь моего Северуса в покое, – цедит Гарри, – дрочила.

***

– Невилл? – неуверенно спрашивает пожилой мужчина с неряшливым пучком волос, и я торопливо киваю. Мистер Локхарт делает успехи: раньше он не мог запомнить и собственного имени, а теперь узнает меня, когда я прохожу через игровой холл.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Локхарт. – На секунду я вспоминаю статного мужчину, шагающего по классу, обезумевших пикси, вцепившихся мне в уши, и показательное сражение на открытии дуэльного клуба. Но эти короткие, смятые воспоминания ничего не значат: этот человек для меня всегда останется тем, кто сидит, скрестив худые ноги, на ковре в холле, и строит пирамидки из кубиков.

Он суетливо поднимается на ноги и бежит ко мне, но застенчиво отводит глаза, когда я ему улыбаюсь.

– Хотите, я вам что-то покажу?

У него в руке мячик на резинке. Локхарт эффектным жестом вздымает руку, оправив рукав халата. Выпускает мячик и торопливо кричит:

– Акцио, мяч!

Я киваю, когда он сует мне под нос мяч, вернувшийся в ладонь.

– И даже без палочки! Как вам кажется, я делаю успехи? Определенно!

Киваю, киваю и улыбаюсь; он так доволен собой, морщинистое лицо кривится улыбкой.

Лицо моей матери спокойно. Она кажется счастливой, насколько это возможно, и даже не капризничает, когда я присаживаюсь на край кровати, чтобы расчесать ее волосы. Конечно, колдомедики следят, чтобы она была чистой и опрятной, но у них слишком много пациентов и нет времени тщательно ухаживать за каждым. Поэтому время от времени я сам стригу ей ногти, расчесываю и заплетаю седые волосы в тощую мягкую косичку. Раньше этим занималась бабушка, раньше, давным-давно.

А теперь вот я.

Иногда я думаю: кто будет делать это после меня? Иногда я думаю, что стоит завести наследника хотя бы для того, чтобы он смог навещать ее. Но потом вспоминаю, что она – не вечная заколдованная принцесса, спящая волшебным сном и сто, и двести, и триста лет. Она стареет. Это страшно.

Бабушка состарилась на моих глазах. Пока шла война, она держалась: она была бойкой старушкой и сражалась наравне с мужчинами. Я так привык гордиться ею, что не воспринимал это как нечто особенное – ведь такая она есть, моя Ба. Но когда война закончилась, она превратилась в развалину буквально за год. Она стала рассеянной и еще более раздраженной, чем обычно, начала забывать разные мелочи, у нее стало пропадать зрение. В какой-то момент мне пришлось забрать у нее палочку, чтобы она не причинила себе вреда неправильным заклинанием. Она по-прежнему высоко держала голову и командовала каждым, кто окажется поблизости, и мы посещали министерские приемы, дань уважения погибшим, благодарность тем, кто принес свои жертвы этой войне. Ба надевала свою тяжелую охровую мантию, и я застегивал пуговицы на широкой спине. Мы шли под руку, но мне приходилось останавливаться через каждые пару минут, чтобы она могла передохнуть: я притворялся, что разглядываю что-то на дороге, пока она тяжело дышала, состроив недовольную гримасу и цепляясь за мою руку.

Умерла она тихо, не так, как жила. Одним утром я поднялся к ней наверх, чтобы помочь спуститься к завтраку, – и увидел, что она не проснулась. Она просто лежала в своей постели, маленькая и потерянная среди широких подушек и тяжелых одеял, наваленных друг на друга, чтобы поддержать в ней тепло. Тепло из нее ушло в ту ночь навсегда.

Почти сразу после этого я продал дом и переехал к Гарри.

– Хочешь пить? – спрашивает мама, и я призываю с тумбочки графин. Наливаю ей воды, предлагаю:

– А ты хочешь?

Она косится на меня, хитро блестит глазами.

– Фрэнк хочет пить?

Мы смотрим на соседнюю кровать, где все так же неподвижно лежит мужчина. Я вдруг думаю, что стоит узнать у врача хотя бы его имя.

– Нет, он не хочет.

– Фрэнк спит? – спрашивает она, и это хороший знак: обычно она мало говорит, а если говорит, то не составляет таких внятных фраз. Я глажу ее по голове, ей это нравится, она мне широко улыбается, кожа на сухих губах трескается. – Когда он проснется?

Я качаю головой, прислоняю стакан к ее губам, а потом помогаю ей улечься обратно на подушку.

– Знаешь, – говорю, – у меня в теплице крокусы зацвели. Сейчас не сезон, но они зацвели. Новая работница чудесно владеет магией земли. Я думаю, она задержится на работе дольше предыдущих. По крайней мере я вижу: ей нравится возиться с растениями.

Мама кивает, ковыряя дырку в наволочке.

– А на днях я был в Хогвартсе. Там Джинни работает, помнишь, я рассказывал?

– Когда Фрэнк проснется?

– А еще мне… кажется, мне нравится один человек.

Мама кивает.

– Мне снятся сны… понимаешь, этот человек… я… я понимаю, что он меня не любит, но мне все равно снятся сны…

– А Фрэнк скоро проснется? – спрашивает мама снова, благожелательно улыбаясь.

– Мне снилось, что я лижу ему задницу.

Мама кивает. Я молчу. Мама глядит на мужчину на соседней кровати.

– Фрэнк долго будет…

– МАМА!

Она вздрагивает. Глаза расширяются, она глядит на меня с обидой.

– Кто ты?

Я хватаю ее за руку, сухую, тонкую, но она выдергивает ладонь из моих пальцев, глядит на меня встревоженно.

– Я тебя не знаю!..

Кровь приливает к лицу. Зачем я это делаю? Ведь прекрасно уже понял, давно понял, что нельзя, нельзя ее звать мамой, не вслух. Я ведь… я ведь не Невилл, не малыш Невилл, я какой-то взрослый, чужой мужчина, незнакомый, безразличный ей, тот, кто стрижет ей ногти и кормит пудингом, тот, кто надоедает своей болтовней и зачем-то все время приходит, снова и снова.

– Ты кто? – теперь она испугана, нижняя губа дрожит. – Я тебя не знаю! Уходи!

– Я не… Алиса, прости, я…

Она ерзает на кровати, пытаясь отодвинуться от меня как можно дальше. Страх в ее глазах причиняет мне боль.

– Фрэнк?!! – кричит она тоненько. – Фрэнк, Фрэнк, помоги, пожалуйста, я не хочу!..

Я вскакиваю, расческа падает на пол, я отступаю, выставив руки ладонями вперед: «не бойся, я не трону». Мама наставляет на меня палец:

– Вы не тронете нас! Вы не тронете! Фрэнк! Фрэнк, помоги!

Зачем я это делаю? Ведь ей было хорошо. Ведь все было нормально. Зачем же я это делаю, зачем я снова и снова?.. Я только все порчу. Ей всегда становится хуже, когда я прихожу. Зачем я?..

Зачем?..

Выскакиваю за дверь, выпрямляю спину, шагаю по коридору.

Внутри все мелко, противно дрожит.

***

На Гриммо привычно тихо и сумрачно; я прохожу на кухню, просто не зная, куда деться. Рон встает из-за стола, шагает мне навстречу, улыбаясь:

– Эй, Нев, я вчера… – он осекается, я отворачиваюсь к оконному стеклу, положив руки на подоконник. Рон подходит сзади, тихонько, крадучись. Встает за спиной, кладет руки на плечи. Тихо:

– Нев…

– Не надо.

– Нев, что случилось? Мама?..

– Нет! – с ужасом. Нет. Нет еще. Жива. – Нет, все нормально, правда, Рон, я просто что-то расклеился совсем, это осень такая… дурацкая, да и все как-то навалилось. Ты не обращай внимания, это сейчас пройдет, я уже не…

Плачу.

Он прерывает мой бессвязный поток слов, поворачивая меня к себе и обнимая, сразу же, не позволив взглянуть ему в лицо. Я – двадцатитрехлетний младенец, обхватываю его руками, тычусь лицом в мантию, вытираю об нее сопли, пока он держит меня, стискивает мои плечи.

– Извини… – бормочу. – Извини.

Мне так стыдно, мне так невыносимо стыдно, что хочется спрятаться, хочется убежать. К ужасу моему, на кухню кто-то заходит, я чувствую, как напрягаются руки Рона, притягивая меня еще ближе, а потом вдруг моей спины касается чья-то ладонь.

– В чем дело? Что произошло? – голос Северуса звучит глухо, словно мне в уши набили ваты. – Я… могу помочь?

– Пожалуйста, выйдите, – просит Рон, но Северус не обращает на него внимания, поглаживая мне спину.

– Лонгботтом, я понимаю ваше состояние, поверьте, осталось совсем недолго, зелье уже почти готово, и все наладится, вот увидите…

Нет! Нет… разве может хоть что-нибудь наладиться? Разве может… кажется, у меня начинается настоящая истерика, ноги подгибаются, Рон судорожно стискивает пальцы и кричит, отчаянно, тоскливо:

– ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ВЫ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?!! Зачем вы все это говорите? Отстаньте уже со своим гребаным зельем, не смейте, не смейте его готовить!!! Разве вы не видите… Разве вы не понимаете…

Он умолкает, и я слышу, как Снейп торопливо сбегает с кухни, и на спине, там, где меня касалась его рука, словно бы пульсирует тепло.

– Эй! – Рон неловко сопит. – Я наорал на Снейпа. Охренеть.

И я прыскаю, вспоминая, как недавно думал то же самое. Отступаю, выпустив Рона из своей мертвой хватки, вытираю глаза. Рон ухмыляется, морща нос.

– Ты что, в меня высморкался?! – говорит он возмущенно, но не может сделать улыбку хоть сколько-нибудь меньше, так что я киваю, подтверждая его догадку.

– Ага.

– Обалдеть. Это новая мантия!

– Та, синяя, тоже была новой.

– Ты о чем?

– Та, на которую тебя вырвало. На Новый год, помнишь?

Он изображает недоумение.

– Неа. Не было такого. Как голым на столе танцевал, помню. – Делает шаг ближе. – Как с Луной целовался – помню. – Еще один шаг, и мы стоим вплотную. – Как елку опрокинул… смутно помню. – У него удивительно добрые глаза. В них как будто солнечные зайчики пляшут. И руки – теплые, бережные, а так и не догадаешься на первый взгляд. От него пахнет дрянным растворимым кофе.

– Рон? – нервно. Он тихо хмыкает, разглядывает меня сосредоточенно. Сдувает мокрую прядь с моей щеки.

– Тихо. Мы просто попробуем.

– Л-ладно…

Ладно. В смысле, почему бы и нет? То есть… д-да… этот день, он уже не может стать более странным. Н-наверное. Кажется.

У него губы дрожат.

И язык шершавый.

И когда целуется, он говорит: «М-м-м-м-м».

А Гарри говорит:

– КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!!

***

Пока Рон бегает за Гарри по дому, пытаясь его успокоить, или объяснить, или… ну, что он там собирается сделать… я успеваю выпить три стакана чая с сахаром и съесть почти весь лимонный пирог из «Сладкого королевства», найденный в холодильнике. Потом отправляюсь на поиски хоть кого-нибудь.

На третьем этаже за одной из дверей голос Рона.

– …И знаешь, друг, мне просто надоело. Это, в конце концов, нечестно. Ты… вот ты… привык, что я твой. Твой друг, твоя тень, твой, просто твой. А я… я ничей. В том-то и проблема, да? – он усмехается глухо и невесело. Скрипят половицы у меня под ногами, громыхают взрывы в лаборатории Северуса, лают собаки на улице. Рон говорит, тихо, отчаянно: – И если уж так… если уж я тебе не нужен, так отпустил бы меня к хренам собачьим, а? А если нужен… Гарри, если нужен…

Открываю дверь. Рон не поворачивается, сидит на корточках рядом с Гарри, опрокинутым на спину, окровавленным. Ветер вдувает шторы в открытое окно, и лай собак с улицы здесь еще слышнее.

Заметив меня, Гарри взлетает в воздух и в ту же секунду становится двумя Северусами: один, в своей фирменной учительской мантии, яростно душит другого, в бабулиной шляпе и мантии. Несколько секунд мы молча наблюдаем за этим диким зрелищем, потом я бурчу: «Ридикулюс», раздается громкий хлопок, и Рон вздыхает.

– Гарри тебя убьет.

Это комната Сириуса; Гарри был предельно серьезен, когда сказал, чтобы в ней никто ничего не трогал. Она должна оставаться точно такой же, как и при жизни Сириуса, и даже боггарт в шкафу неприкосновенен. Был.

– Сильно орал? – спрашиваю. Странно, что Гарри был так шокирован: если учесть, чем он занимался на ковре, гомофобом его не назовешь.

– Ага, – Рон немного приободрился, говорит почти с гордостью: – У меня даже уши заложило. Ревнует, точно тебе говорю.

– Мне кажется, я не в его вкусе, – неловко шучу. Мне не обидно, что меня использовали, я бы и так помог. Тупую сентиментальную мысль о том, что это был мой первый поцелуй с мужчиной, – тот, что произошел наяву, – я стараюсь запихать куда подальше.

Рон со вздохом встает, потирает шею, садится на подоконник, олицетворяя всех тоскующих влюбленных – с сигаретой, ветром в волосах и голове, в тюлевой дымке. Сажусь рядом, думаю о Северусе. Где-то внизу – топот и приглушенные ругательства Гарри.

– У Снейпа что-то бахнуло, – сообщаю.

– Зелье твое, наверное, – хмыкает Рон. – А боггарт у тебя интересный, ничего не скажешь…

– Я ведь перед ним так и не извинился. За тот раз. – И до окончания школы боялся, что рано или поздно Снейп заговорит про тот случай. Ненавижу унижать людей. Даже если это не нарочно.

– Знаешь, Снейп – классный мужик, – говорит Рон невпопад, смотрит на меня с сочувствием.

– Я знаю.

– Но Гарри он нужнее.

Я знаю.

***

– Сильнее, сильнее, о-о-о-о, черт-черт-черт!!!

Северус дергается на мне, пережимая свой член у основания, пока я натираю его соски большими пальцами. Он запрокидывает голову, кадык судорожно дергается, и он не прекращает ерзать, прижимаясь задницей к моему паху.

В комнате темно и душно, у меня пот скопился над верхней губой и в глаза словно песка насыпали – так хочется спать. Но внизу живота уже знакомая вязкая боль – боль не боль, тянет, просится наружу.

Северус хрипло дышит, застывает, и заводит руку за спину, чтобы подрочить мне. Я на него за что-то злюсь, не помню за что. Вместе с тем мне хочется, чтобы он продолжал, чтобы делал все так же, еще, и еще, и еще – всю ночь, чтобы его грудь, горячая и липкая от пота, вздымалась под моими пальцами.

Изгибаюсь под ним, трусь задницей о простыни, хочу облегчить это жжение, эту жару, это невыносимое надо-прямо-сейчас-пожалуйста-ну-же!!

Просыпаюсь от холода, вспоминаю, что зачем-то оставил окно нараспашку. Ноги окоченели, простыни мокры от спермы. И никто, никто не укрыл меня пледом.

***

Рон всю неделю ошивается у нас; выясняется, что его, ко всему прочему, еще и уволили, так что спешить никуда не нужно. «Только не рассказывай маме!» – кричит он каждый раз, если я выхожу «во внешний мир», – словно я первым делом понесусь в Нору.

Я, наверное, единственный, кто вообще покидает дом на Гриммо.

Северус почти не попадается нам на глаза, то сидит в мастерской, то занимается сексом с Гарри в их спальне, за стенкой, и, судя по звукам, делает это с огоньком. Свободных комнат в доме – вагон и тележка, и некоторые даже пригодны для жизни, да что там, весь коридор, где находятся наши спальни, пустует, но нам обязательно нужно занимать соседние. Я с мазохистским удовольствием лежу в постели и слушаю, а ночью мне снятся мокрые сны: иногда просто ебля, а иногда смущающе-горькая нежность, и в такие минуты я просыпаюсь раздавленным и сопливым, и все, что мне остается, – жать на пижаму до умопомрачения и слушать жизнерадостное «Хо! Хо! Хо!» в темноте.

Рон везде и всюду, как кот, которому нужно полежать на каждом кресле, чтобы обжиться в новом доме. Он то затевает какую-то немыслимую, совершенно безумную и никому не нужную вечеринку (забракованную Гарри), то проводит сутки в кресле с пакетом зефирок для какао, смотрит ток-шоу и каждому мимо проходящему с радостью сообщает:

– У меня депрессия! Я ее заслужил.

Гарри поначалу шарахался от нас обоих, пытаясь определить, как же ему теперь себя вести. Видимо, он и с Северусом об этом поговорил, потому что все же не стал делать ничего глупого, а притворился, что этого дурацкого поцелуя не было. Думать о том, что Северус считает нас с Роном парой, я вообще не хочу и не буду.

Хожу в теплицы, пью кофе с новой сотрудницей, слушаю ее щебет и смеюсь, когда она говорит что-то смешное, но мыслями далеко – и это, похоже, заметно. Она просит счет и натянуто улыбается.

– Черт, Невилл, это было самое печальное свидание в моей жизни. Ты даже не заметил, что я к тебе подкатывала.

Я рассеянно киваю. До меня доходит, что она сказала, только по дороге домой. Из-за чувства вины весь вечер пытаюсь вспомнить, какого цвета у нее глаза, но ничего у меня, конечно, не выходит.

Возвращаюсь домой, а там Рон и Гарри напиваются на кухне, и уже в той стадии, когда можно обняться и спеть гриффиндорский гимн.

– Мы гребаные неудачники! – ликует Рон, когда я вхожу на кухню. – Еды купил?

– Хочу пиццу! – орет Гарри и бьет кулаком по столу. Смущенно добавляет: – С огурчиками.

– С огурчиками… – ржет Рон, тычет Гарри в бок. Гарри даже не отодвигается: похоже, выпивка на него благотворно влияет и он забыл о своей прохладной отстраненности так же, как и о нелюбви к прикосновениям каждого, кто не Снейп. – Давай Герми позовем? Она нам что-нибудь сбацает!

– Лекцию на полчаса она нам сбацает, – мрачно заявляет Гарри. Я упираю руки в бока, говорю серьезно:

– Рон, что за потребительское отношение? Ты думаешь, что Гермиона будет тебе готовить только потому, что она женского пола? Считаешь, что она явится по первому твоему зову и встанет к плите? Думаешь, она вообще поварешку от лопатки отличить сможет?

– И соусник! – глубокомысленно замечает Рон. – Соусник тоже!

– Пусть Северус приготовит! – восклицает Гарри. – Северус! Се-е-е-ев!..

– Тш-ш-ш… Не надо «Сев», – умоляет Рон, протягивая мне бутылку. – Без пиццы. Так вот… о чем я…

– Мы – гребаные неудачники, – напоминаю, глотая из горлышка.

– Да! Мы поколение неудачников. Вот мы… что мы сделали? Ну выиграли войну. Ну ладно. Пусть.

– Пусть, – кивает Гарри, чешет Рону нос. Тот краснеет, но продолжает:

– А теперь мы на обочине жизни… вот я, например… без денег, без секса, без пиццы. Или ты, Гарри… совсем свихнулся, друг.

– Свихнулся… – вздыхает Гарри, отбирая у меня бутылку. – Полностью чокнулся.

– Или Нев…

– Я еще недостаточно выпил, чтобы слушать это. – Отбираю у них бутылку.

Через некоторое время я вдруг обнаруживаю себя по плечи в камине, башкой застрявшим в незнакомой гостиной. Чихая сажей на ковер, я все пытаюсь что-то разузнать у моей несчастной работницы, сердитой и взъерошенной, кутающейся в халат поверх пеньюара.

– Карие, ну карие же! – устало ворчит она, пытаясь меня выпихнуть. – Три часа ночи, имейте совесть. Или дайте выходной…

Рон и Гарри стряхивают с меня золу и сажу, причем Рон слюнявит палец в стиле миссис Уизли, а Гарри ерошит мне волосы. Видок тот еще, зато я обвожу их взглядом и гордо замечаю:

– Она меня клеила! И у нее карие глаза!

– Твоя новая работница? Кру-у-уто, Нев… – вздыхает Рон, а Гарри недоуменно переводит взгляд с меня на него:

– Эй, а вы разве не…

– И грудь что надо, и ночнушка симпатичная!..

– Постой, вы что, вы двое не…

– Как ты разглядеть успел, она же сразу халат надела?..

– Подожди, Рон, но я же видел, как вы…

– Это особый дар, брат, и главное тут, как говорил Хмури, постоянная бдительность…

– Меня тут кто-нибудь слышит вообще?!..

– А как ее зовут-то хоть?

Следующие полчаса Гарри и Рон держат меня, не пуская к камину.

***

В другой раз приходит Гермиона. За обедом она рассказывает и смешно, в лицах изображает случаи из жизни рядового аврора. Гарри слушает с улыбкой, но не похоже, чтобы он жалел, что отказался от предлагаемой когда-то должности. Северус – во главе стола – мрачный и настороженный, сверлит нас всех взглядом «минус-двадцать-баллов-с-Гриффиндора-и-плевать-что-я-уже-не-профессор». С присутствием Рона он худо-бедно свыкся, но теперь у него, похоже, возникло подозрение: один гриффиндорец влечет за собой другого, и так до тех пор, пока наше славное убежище не станет очередной Гриффиндорской башней.

Рон в ударе – подкалывает Гермиону, изображает сосредоточенное внимание, а сам наколдовывает над ней сияющую надпись: «Трудоголик». Смешит Гарри изо всех сил и к концу обеда совершенно выдыхается. Гермиона отправляется отдыхать на диван, и Рон плетется за ней, а Гарри принимается мыть посуду, резко помрачнев и не говоря ни слова. Северус недовольно на него косится, сложив руки на груди. Так и хочется закатить глаза к потолку: «ну вы опять поссорились, что ли?!» – однако жить мне еще не надоело. Выхожу в коридор, подслушиваю, как Рон изливает душу Гермионе.

– Гееерм, ну, Геееееееееееерм, ну что мне делать? – ноет он.

– Какой-то чертов любовный квадрат! – вздыхает он.

– И главное, я ж не со зла… – бормочет он.

– Снейп на самом деле прекрасный человек… – сетует он, и с кухни доносится отчетливое хмыканье.

Я жду, затаив дыхание, что же скажет наша умница. Кажется, жду не я один. Даже на кухне шум воды стихает.

– Попробуйте стать шведской семьей, – предлагает Гермиона.

Гениально.

***

Проснувшись на следующую ночь, я понимаю, что все зашло слишком далеко. Потому что теперь мокрые не простыни, а подушка. И щеки. И даже в уши слезы затекли, потому что лежу я на спине.

И рука не в штанах, а поверх одеяла.

А это уже никуда не годится.

Этой осенью я совсем расклеился. Я никогда не был мачо, никогда не был сильным или крепким. Но раньше я не позволял себе так много рыдать, как в этом проклятом октябре. Я держался, когда каждое посещение больницы вместе с Ба становилось пыткой, держался, когда был всеобщим посмешищем на первом курсе, держался, когда бесконечным был тот жуткий седьмой год. Не ревел, когда меня пытали Круцио Алекто и Амикус и члены Армии Дамблдора сдавались один за другим, поддавшись всеобщему отчаянью. Не позволил себе погрузиться в тоску, когда умерли Ба и мой папа…

Терпел, терпел, и даже, кажется, тогда мне было легче.

А сейчас незачем держаться. Не для кого. Никого не осталось, а оставшимся не нужен я, разве что как фон, как декорация к их жизни. И ничего же не случилось, ничего непоправимого – просто обычная бытовая хандра, которая хуже Круцио, хуже войны и смерти, ведь тянет в болото все глубже и глубже, незаметно, бессмысленно и беспощадно.

Я откидываю одеяло и нащупываю в темноте мягкие тапочки. Терпеть эротические сны, где мы с Северусом занимаемся… этим, я еще могу. Но если мне снится, как мы просто лежим рядом и я слушаю, как он дышит, как бьется его сердце и сопит заложенный нос, – это уже тревожный знак. Я собираюсь избавиться от этих снов, немедленно. Мне нужно зелье Сна-без-сновидений, и Снейп мне его предоставит.

Выхожу в холодный коридор, мгновенно покрывшись мурашками. Не позволяю себе задуматься, куда и зачем я иду. Не позволяю себе остановиться даже на секунду, потому что моя решимость испарится так же быстро, как и возникла.

Дверь в спальню Гарри и Северуса открывается беззвучно. Мне отчего-то казалось, она будет скрипеть, как в плохом фильме ужасов. Но она не скрипит, нет. И половицы под моими ногами не скрипят, хотя я и замираю после каждого шага, близкий к инфаркту.

Не знаю, зачем я крадусь; они спят на широкой темной постели, по комнате гуляют тени, и лунное пятно на стене высвечивает старый светильник, в котором умер свет. Сердце колотится, во рту пересохло, к горлу подкатывает тошнота – толчками, приливными волнами. Я чувствую себя огромным, неповоротливым, шумным. Даже дыхание из моих ноздрей вырывается с невообразимым шумом, и все давно должны были проснуться…

Что я делаю? Что… зачем… зачем я здесь? Они проснутся и увидят меня, увидят, как я стою над их постелью. И сразу поймут, все поймут, по одному только выражению моего лица. Я сам еще не понял, но они – они поймут все. Я бы сейчас все на свете отдал за зеркало.

Я крадусь, и каждый шаг – ближе и ближе к постели – отдаляет меня от здравого рассудка. Во рту скопилась слюна, но если я сглотну сейчас – это прозвучит на всю комнату, разбудит весь город. Я стараюсь дышать как можно тише, ступаю медленно. Мне почему-то очень важно подойти к ним вплотную.

И наконец я у самой кровати, с той ее стороны, где лежит Северус. Они не проснулись, нет – я судорожно вглядываюсь в их лица, пытаясь найти хоть намек, что их сну что-то помешало. Потом вспоминаю: Гарри принимает зелье, его и из пушки не разбудишь.

Гарри спит, повернувшись набок и уткнувшись лбом в руку Северуса. Колени он подтянул к животу, как будто во сне пытается свернуться калачиком. Северус лежит на спине, закинув одну руку к изголовью кровати. Брови нахмурены, рот приоткрыт, волосы спутались. В тусклом лунном свете кожа кажется какой-то ненастоящей, голубоватой.

Тяну дрожащую руку, берусь за угол одеяла, укрывающего обоих. Тяну на себя, медленно, плавно, вглядываясь в лицо Северуса – не промелькнет ли на нем что-то? Коченеют ноги в пушистых тапочках.

Одеяло оказывается на полу, смятое, серое. Шагаю ближе, наступая на него, склоняясь над Северусом.

Кажется, у меня сейчас сердце взорвется. Больно…

Тяну руку, глажу мягкий теплый член, захлебываюсь в какой-то странной, диковатой нежности. Трогаю расслабленный живот с темным провалом пупка. Веду рукой выше, наклонившись так низко, что губы вот-вот коснутся светлой кожи. Не удержавшись, коротко и робко целую шею, целую шрам, похожий на бугры расплавленного воска. Скользнув пальцами по овальной раковине уха, зарываюсь пальцами в волосы. И Северус распахивает глаза.

А потом я просыпаюсь – еще раз, в своей постели.

***

– Всего хорошего. Берегите себя! Всего хорошего. Всего хорошего! – старушка с пушистыми рыжими волосами, растущими вокруг круглой лысины, хватает меня за руку, когда я прохожу мимо. – Всего хорошего!

Я пытаюсь высвободить руку, но она вцепляется еще крепче, сверкая глазами:

– Берегите себя! Всего хорошего, всего хорошего!

– Спасибо. Вам тоже. – Я тяну рукав мантии, но она повышает голос, не разжимая пальцев:

– БЕРЕГИТЕ СЕБЯ!

Оглядываюсь в поисках колдомедика или медсестры, но в холле никого, только несколько пациентов слушают самочитающуюся книжку. Локхарт чувствует мой взгляд, поворачивается, чтобы помахать, и вновь оборачивается к раскрытой книжке. Старушка все настойчивей трясет меня за руку:

– Всего хорошего!

И я вдруг понимаю, что, хотя я хожу в больницу, сколько себя помню, я понятия не имею, как обращаться с душевнобольными.

– Всего хорошего! ВСЕГО ХОРОШЕГО!

Сбегаю, оставив в ее руках мантию. Хорошего мало – под ней у меня старые джинсы и футболка с рекламой «Вредилок Уизли»: старик в розовых стрингах, стреляющих в разные стороны зеленой слизью и надпись «Мерлин покупал свои подштанники у нас!».

В коридоре, где находится палата с фамилией «Лонгботтом» на двери, обычно тихо. Но не сегодня. Уже через пару шагов я перехожу на бег – и врываюсь в палату, расталкивая колдомедиков и медсестер.

– Мама!!!

Ее держат три медсестры, две обхватили за руки, а третья – поперек туловища, но все равно мама умудряется рваться к кровати, царапаться, кричать и лягаться. Она выглядит совсем невменяемой: дикий взгляд, лицо искажено в гримасе, волосы в стороны, как у Морганы с картинки в детской книжке.

– Что…

– Отойдите в сторону! – кричит кто-то сзади, я едва успеваю убраться с дороги, как в палату влетает еще один колдомедик, тут же наставляя палочку на мужчину с папиной кровати. Вокруг него уже столпились другие врачи, синие и сиреневые сферы мерцают, сливаясь, колдомедики беспрестанно что-то бормочут, поддерживая в нем жизнь. Медсестра по первому же знаку вливает в рот бедняги какое-то золотистое зелье и массирует горло.

– ФРЭНК!! – кричит мама, рыдая в голос и пытаясь вырваться. – Фрэнк, пожалуйста!!! Фэ-э-э-энк!!! – в ее голосе столько страдания, что мне хочется зажать уши. Хочется подскочить к ней, встряхнуть, заорать в лицо: «Это не он, не он!!! С Фрэнком все хорошо, он в порядке, это другой, это кто-то другой умирает…» Ни правды, ни лжи она сейчас все равно не поймет… она никого не услышит, как бы громко ни кричали. Как бы громко я ни кричал.

Вот поэтому я и стою, онемевший, и смотрю, как надрывается моя мама, как визжит медсестра, которой мама умудряется заехать по лицу, оставив красную борозду на щеке, – я совсем недавно стриг ей ногти, неужели уже отросли?

Эти дни… эти дни я притворялся, что у меня слишком много дел – дома и на работе. Я не приходил в больницу дольше, чем обычно. Я каждое утро подавлял желание идти сюда, заставляя себя выдержать эту паузу. На самом деле мне больше некуда было идти; на самом деле – и это самое жалкое в моей жизни – посещения безумной матери были единственным важным и правильным, единственным нужным и со временем стали просто-напросто смыслом моего существования.

А теперь я понимаю: эта пауза была не нужна ни мне, ни ей. Возможно, если бы я не оставил ее так надолго…

Мама снова кричит, сгибаясь пополам, и я одергиваю себя – даже теперь упиваюсь чувством собственной вины, вместо того чтобы помочь.

– Позвольте, я… позвольте… – я неловко оттесняю медсестер, обнимая мать. Она утыкается лицом мне в шею, мелко трясется, елозит пальцами по футболке, выстукивая какой-то ритм.

– Постарайтесь вывести ее из палаты… – подает голос одна из медсестер, и мы с мамой, неуклюже переваливаясь, вцепившись друг в друга, выходим.

В коридоре она сразу становится спокойней, почти виснет на мне, закрыв глаза. Я подхватываю ее на руки – сухая, легкая, как опавший лист, – и несу к лестничному проему, туда, где кресло и два фикуса. Садимся в кресло, она засыпает у меня на коленях, беспокойно вздрагивая во сне. Я глажу ее по тонким напряженным плечам, а потом закрываю глаза, целую ее затылок, пахнущий больницей.

Мам… ну пожалуйста, мам…

Медсестра подходит к нам через час или около того. Глазастая, молодая, наверное, только-только курсы окончила. Смотрит испуганно, просит пройти в кабинет к заведующему. Что ж, мне тоже есть что ему высказать.

Я так и сажусь в глубокое кресло перед его столом – не выпуская мамы из рук. Она даже не проснулась, пока я нес ее по коридору. Я не стал возвращать ее в палату, не хотел оставлять ее, не хотел, чтобы она проснулась одна.

Заведующий смотрит на меня серьезно и печально, пальцы его рисуют круги по поверхности столешницы. Я замечаю негромким голосом:

– Я ведь предупреждал, что это плохая идея – подселять к ней кого-то.

Заведующий кивает.

– Представляете, что ей пришлось перенести? Второй раз! По вашей вине. Это было неправильно с самого начала. То, что он занял папину кровать. То, что она приняла его за папу.

Заведующий вздыхает, глядит на меня внимательно. Я упрямо наклоняю голову: теперь уж я скажу все, что должен:

– Вы не должны были так поступать. Ни с ней, ни со мной. Мне плевать, если в больнице нет мест. Мои родители пострадали на войне. Они заслужили, чтобы те, кто остался цел и невредим, оказывали им хоть какое-то уважение. Они заслужили, чтобы их не мучили еще сильнее. Моя мама заслужила.

Мы молчим довольно долго. Затем я спрашиваю:

– Как он?

– Жив. Пытаемся стабилизировать. Есть все основания полагать, что он выкарабкается.

Киваю; это хорошо, это…

– Вы переселите его?

– Вне всякого сомнения, – резко кивает заведующий. Я пытаюсь понять, что с его голосом и отчего он так пристально на меня смотрит.

– В чем дело?

– В изменившемся состоянии нашего пациента… в какой-то мере… виновата ваша мать. Ее застали у его кровати, как раз когда медсестре пришел вызов об остановке жизненных процессов. Он прекратил дышать.

– Чт…

– Ваша мать воздействовала на него магией, чтобы задушить.

– У нее нет палочки!

У нее нет палочки. Она не… да это бред какой-то.

– Это не является невербальной магией в общепризнанном смысле. Действие больше схоже со стихийным всплеском, который каким-то образом ваша мать научилась направлять на человека.

Нет.

– К несчастью, медсестра поняла это не сразу. Она стала действовать, как при классических случаях затруднения дыхания. Но у пациента не было никаких физических нарушений, ничего, что затрудняло бы поступление воздуха в легкие. Только когда вызванный колдомедик попытался вывести вашу мать из палаты, ее концентрация нарушилась и магическое воздействие прекратилось. Пациент попытался вдохнуть, но к тому времени кислородное голодание уже начало влиять на работу органов.

Молчание. Долгое, долгое молчание. Я глажу маму по спутанным волосам.

– Мистер Лонгботтом?

Она худеет, хотя ее кормят в больнице и я подкармливаю ее пудингами. Она все равно худеет.

– В связи с этим я попросил выслать мне из архива документы о смерти вашего отца.

Я все глажу и глажу маму по голове, и она всхлипывает сквозь сон.

– Мистер Лонгботтом? Вы слышали, что я сказал? Вы поняли, о чем…

Собственный голос кажется мне чужим:

– Я понял.

***

Вернувшись домой, я спускаюсь вниз без малейшей задержки. Северус удивленно поднимает брови, увидев меня, и откладывает в сторону старый пергамент.

– Где зелье? – спрашиваю я тускло. Северус поджимает губы.

– Оно… скоро будет готово.

– Где оно?

– Еще рано, его пока нельзя использовать.

– Где зелье? – повторяю, чувствуя, как в висках зарождается боль.

Северус скрещивает руки на груди, упрямо глядя на меня. Я вздыхаю, вынимаю палочку и направляю на высокие стеллажи с колбами, ретортами, флаконами и кубками.

– Бомбарда!

Северус едва успевает отскочить в сторону и повалить меня на пол. Клубы пыли заполняют все помещение, грохот стоит такой, что на секунду я верю: я разрушил несущую стену и теперь весь дом обрушится на нас.

Но через пару минут дым рассеивается, и Северус Снейп слезает с меня, отряхивая рукав рубашки – довольно бессмысленное занятие, если учесть, что вся его одежда в чем-то черном, как и моя, впрочем.

– Лонгботтом, – говорит он мрачно, и я почти улыбаюсь, вспоминая, что именно это слово и этим тоном он говорил после каждого взрыва в кабинете зельеварения. Впрочем, сейчас я побил свой рекорд: взорванные котлы – мелочи по сравнению с теми разрушениями, которые я устроил в его лаборатории.

Я кашляю, вытряхиваю мелкие камушки из волос, а потом рассказываю. Говорю долго и монотонно, почти не различая его лица в полумраке и пыли. Рассказываю ему все, не заикаясь и не пытаясь объяснить, – просто излагаю по порядку: про папу, про бабушку, про нового пациента, про мамины слезы, про ее улыбки. Про фантики, которые она мне дарила. Про пудинг и желе, про седые волосы и про стихийную магию. Про могилы на кладбище. Про то, что случилось сегодня. Про то, что случилось много лет назад. Я говорю, и осекаюсь, только когда Северус перехватывает мою руку, крепко стиснув запястье, – оказывается, я когда-то успел расчесать себе руку до крови.

– Извините, – говорю я тихо, глядя на стеклянное и каменное месиво в конце комнаты. Северус дергает плечом, его пальцы жгут мне кожу.

– Глупо вышло, – говорит он хмуро, глядя на наши руки. – Я был… слишком самонадеян. Отчего-то я был уверен, что смогу. – Он долго молчит, прежде чем продолжить. – Зелье… с ним ничего не вышло. Я сам не знаю, зачем продолжал повторять это… «скоро будет готово», «работа продвигается»… идиотизм. Мне нужно было признаться гораздо раньше. Я просто… мне казалось, я даю вам надежду. Мне казалось, вам так будет легче жить… – он глядит на меня, черные серьезные глаза о чем-то просят. О чем – не пойму. Что мне, простить его? Или поблагодарить? Или извиниться? Что мне сделать теперь?

И есть ли какая-то разница?

– Давно надо было ему сказать.

Мы вздрагиваем, и Северус отдергивает руку от моего запястья. Гарри отталкивается от стены, к которой прислонился, кашляет, прикрыв ладонью губы.

– Пыльно тут у вас. Хорошо, что вы оба живы. Невилл, постарайся в следующий раз осторожнее, это старый дом.

Я молчу, а Северус сердито начинает:

– Пот…

Гарри машет рукой: молчи, мол. Отворачивается и выходит. Северус глядит на меня растерянно, а в следующую секунду стремительно выходит следом.

Я застаю их на лестнице орущих друг на друга.

– Что ты опять себе выдумал, Поттер?! Ты несносный, невыносимый…

– Хватит! Ты думаешь, я не вижу? Не понимаю все сам?! Мне не нужно… мне не нужно счастья за счет чьих-то чужих…

– Болван! Ты настоящий болван, да что тебе опять взбрело…

– Я не хочу так жить! Не хочу быть как Джинни! – Гарри стоит тремя ступеньками выше и выплевывает это имя в лицо Северусу с отвращением. – Не собираюсь ревновать и не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как…

– Почему ты решаешь все за меня?!

– И не собираюсь драться за тебя!!

– Вечный герой, строишь из себя святошу! А на самом деле – избалованный ребе…

– Я не ребенок! И не идиот! Если я так тебя раздражаю, так дай мне уже пройти – или я спущу тебя с чертовой лестницы…

– Ты никуда не пойдешь! Ты сам для себя опасен! Послушай себя, посмотри на себя – ты же просто чокнутый, Поттер!

– А тебе есть до этого дело?! Или это все еще твоя обязанность – защищать меня?! Я думал, это в прошлом, ведь я уже не нужен для убийства, так какого черта…

– Нам всем пришлось убивать на этой войне!!! – Северус брызжет слюной, как в старые добрые времена. Его пальцы вцепились в перила лестницы, и он все еще загораживает Гарри проход. – И если ты посмеешь…

– Не посмею! Ничего не посмею! Я не хочу… я не собираюсь… – уже тише, – я не собираюсь обижать тебя, Северус. Меньше всего я хочу сделать тебе больно. Так что просто дай мне уйти, и я больше никогда…

– Черт возьми, Гарри! Что с тобой творится?! Почему ты все время думаешь… или… может, ты сам хочешь уйти? И просто ищешь предлог? Признайся. Тебе просто надоело это все. Этот фарс. Я… мы… черт. Просто скажи это. Ты хочешь уйти, но не хватает сил сказать все честно? Думаешь, так будет легче – если я буду считать, что это сделано из благородства?! Гребаного! Гриффиндорского! Благородства!!!

– Ты параноик! Разве ты не видишь, что я… что я тебя… слишком. Северус, это слишком сильно для меня… я просто не вынесу еще одного такого взгляда…

– Какого, к черту, взгляда?!

– Ну я же вижу! Вижу, как ты… как ты на него…

– На кого?! Мерлин мой, да на кого?!

– И я не собираюсь становиться между… если вам так будет… я не буду драться…

– А почему это ты не будешь?! Или я недостоин того, чтобы ты за меня…

– Я не стану! Он мой друг.

– Да кто?!

– Невилл!

– При чем здесь Лонгботтом?

Гарри на секунду застывает, хватая ртом воздух. Он так возмущен, что не знает, что и сказать. Потом все же находит слова – и кричит их оглушительно громко, на весь дом:

– Я НЕ СЛЕПОЙ!!!

Северус многозначительно хмыкает, поддев пальцем дужку очков Гарри, – тот яростно отмахивается от тонкопалой руки.

– А вот я, кажется, скоро оглохну.

– Ты еще шутишь?! Я же говорю, дай пройти по-хорошему, или…

– Или?!

– Не пустишь?!

– Не пущу. – Северус выглядит довольным. – Никуда не пущу.

Гарри рычит, его лицо пылает, в глазах слезы. Он резко отталкивает Северуса в сторону, бросаясь вниз по лестнице, но Северус в последний момент успевает схватить его поперек туловища, и они кубарем скатываются вниз, сцепившись. Северус оказывается сверху, распластавшись на Гарри, слабо стонущем. Очки Гарри отлетели к моим ногам, но ни один из участников сцены этого не видит. Северус обеспокоенно говорит:

– Поттер? – и затем с нарастающей паникой: - Гарри?! Ты в порядке?.. – он пытается приподняться на локтях, чтобы слезть с Гарри, но тот в один момент обхватывает Северуса руками и ногами, беспомощно, отчаянно. Вцепляется в него, прижимает к себе, бормоча глухо:

– Не пустишь? Не пустишь, значит? Не пустишь меня?..

И Северус, осторожно обхватив ладонями лохматую Гаррину голову, говорит очень тихо и очень искренне:

– Никогда.

***

И действительно, при чем здесь Лонгботтом, скажете вы, если история совершенно про других людей?

Я переехал к Рону на следующий день. Гарри уговаривал меня остаться. Ему было очень стыдно за ту сцену, он сутулился и, не донося руки до моего плеча, жалобно спрашивал:

– Но мы же все равно друзья?

И я отвечал ему: да, конечно же, мы друзья. И ни капельки не кривил душой.

Рон сказал про Северуса: Гарри он нужней. Теперь я понимаю, что это еще не вся правда. Неважно, кто кому нужнее – Северус Гарри или наоборот. Они просто должны быть вместе. Странно, что я понял это, только увидев их летящих кубарем по ступенькам. Мог бы и раньше понять, все-таки мы жили в одном доме…

Жить с Роном в каком-то смысле куда веселее. У него повсюду образцы «Вредилок Уизли»: как только появляется что-то новенькое из их товаров, ему приходит посылка, такой вот пожизненный подарок. Поэтому ранним утром с похмелья поход в туалет становится настоящей чередой ловушек и препятствий, а попытка навести порядок в квартире – уроком выживания для любого осмелившегося.

Мы с Роном отлично ладим. Он отобрал у меня пижаму с Сантой, зато я утвердил закон, согласно которому любой непарный носок, валяющийся в пределах квартиры, мой. Думаю, это честная сделка.

К маме никого не подселяют. Я езжу к ней каждый вторник и четверг, расчесываю волосы и рассказываю про свою жизнь. Она слушает невнимательно, зато никогда меня не осуждает. А иногда даже улыбается мне.

В цветниках все по-старому. Эмми держится на должности дольше всех других, кто был до нее. Она подарила мне кота на прошлый день рожденья – не знаю, откуда она узнала дату. Кот мне понравился, а Рону нет – он вообще котов побаивается после Живоглота.

В общем-то, все в порядке. Когда мы с Роном напиваемся и поем гриффиндорский гимн, он частенько повторяет:

– Мы гребаные неудачники. Но еще неизвестно, какими будут те, что придут после нас. Может, им будет еще хуже!

А потом мы пьем еще и распеваем «Уизли – наш король», пока соседи не начинают стучать. В соседях у нас, кстати, две весьма симпатичные молодые ведьмы. Рон считает, что они лесбиянки, только потому, что ни одна еще не поддалась его фирменному очарованию в стиле Наглый-и-Рыжий.

А я дал еще один шанс Эмми.

У нас, правда, так ничего и не вышло.

Но это ничего.


	2. Глупости

– Рррыба. Ррруки. Крррруг, – говорит Молли.

– Жандаррррм. Рррегуляция. Перррртуррррбация, – говорит Гермиона.

– Рррррон. Аррррртурррр. Геррррмиона, – говорит Молли.

– Импррррровизация. Перрррррпендикулярррр, – говорит Гермиона.

– Рррречка, – говорит Молли, хмурится. – Гермиона, ты выбираешь слишком сложные слова. Он же еще маленький.

Круглая голова похожа на бледно-розовую картофелину с пучком рыжих волос. Чарли-младший не может выговорить даже свое имя. Он не умеет выговаривать букву «Р». Зато он умеет моргать, пыхтеть и разглядывать собственные пухлые пальчики.

Молли сидит на корточках, поддерживая сидящего на полу малыша за спину, чтобы он не упал. Впрочем, это лишнее: Чарли-младший уже отлично ходит. Но ему больше нравится ползать. Так он находит больше всяких интересных вещей, которые можно сунуть в рот.

– Чаррррррли, – говорит Молли в оттопыренное розовое ухо. Гермиона переминается у кухонного стола, с тоской глядя через окно в сад, где мистер Уизли с Джорджем курят, спрятавшись за белыми парусами выстиранного белья, развешенного на веревке. – Ррррррон.

– «Рон» уже был, – замечает Гермиона, собирая пальцем крошки рассыпанной по столу заварки. – Ирррациональность. Аврррррорррский рррррейд.

– Ох, Гермиона, – качает головой Молли. Она так и не простила Гермионе крушение материнских надежд. Гермиона пожимает плечами. Ее собственная мать до сих пор не помнит, что у нее когда-то была дочка. Заботиться о недовольстве мамы Рона – по меньшей мере глупо. Все это – глупо. Сплошные глупости.

Молли чмокает малыша в макушку. За окном на ветру хлопают, натягиваются белоснежные простыни, сигаретный дым уходит в небо.

– Курррррят, – говорит Чарли-младший, показывая пальцем.

***

Икры болят, постоянно. Может, потому что Гермиона целыми днями на ногах. Она носится по улицам, носится по кабинетам, а поздним вечером падает в кресло, провонявшее потом, – ровно на пару минут, потому что дверь кабинета нараспашку, и Гермиона слышит шаги напарника прежде, чем он сунет лопоухую башку в проем, с будничным: «Вызов».

Аврррроррррский ррррейд.

Аппарация из сидячего положения – Гермиона уже и на такое грубое нарушение способна. А икры все равно болят.

Так что она скрещивает их под столом, морщась в бокал сока. Оранжевая поверхность покрыта корочкой льда, «Ледяной Бриз» – мерзкая пародия на тот тыквенный сок, которым поили в Хогвартсе. Но Гермионе нравится протыкать ледяной тонкий наст соломинкой.

Хотя это все, понятно, глупости.

– А как там Гарри? – спрашивает Луна своим загробным голосом. Она теперь носит очки как у Трелони. Возможно, специально подражает сумасшедшей старухе. А может, просто развлекается. С Луной никогда, в общем-то, не поймешь.

– Тебе для газеты? – интересуется Гермиона хмуро, снимая под столом тесные туфли.

– Ты что! – обижается Луна, потом понимающе поднимает брови, собирая лоб складками – похоже на молоко с пенками, белое и неровное. – А, ты про него. Я никак его не приручу, делает что хочет. – Луна пытается остановить пушистое перо, остервенело что-то пишущее на последней чистой салфетке.

– А разве самопишущие перья не запретили? – говорит Гермиона специальным аврорским тоном. Даже на дружеской встрече она не может иначе. Аврорскую мантию сняла в туалете, наскоро переодевшись в мятую блузку, а вот невидимую, но не менее тяжелую мантию гражданской ответственности стянуть с себя так и не удалось. И наверное, никогда уже не удастся.

– Откуда ты его взяла?

Контрабанда, возможно. Во Франции их производят в огромном количестве. Мерзкие штуковины, если честно.

– Это? – удивляется Луна. – Это перо из хвоста наргла.

– У нарглов нет перьев, – железный тон, прямой взгляд. Иногда можно впустить профессию в душу. В конце концов, исправляет же Джинни письма красными чернилами?

– Это новый вид, – шепотом говорит Луна, смущенно улыбаясь и отводя глаза. Бесцветные ресницы затеняют светло-голубую радужку. Лед в бокале тает. Гермиона тычет в него соломинкой. – Так как там Гарри, кстати?

***

Поздно ночью можно включить музыку, опрокинуть бутылку и притвориться пьяной. В квартире никого нет, кроме нее, но ведь притворяться для самой себя еще сложнее, чем для постороннего зрителя. Гермиона кружится, запрокинув голову к потолку.

– Может, покрасить волосы? – говорит она, голос звучит сдавленно – из-за того, что голова запрокинута, и кожа на шее натянулась. Глотать так вообще невозможно.

Все болит. Икры болят. Завтра с утра – на работу.

– В розовый. Или зеленый. Или синий.

Синий, да. Было бы неплохо.

Да нет же, нет! Глупости это все. Глупости. Глупости.

– Хватит уже разговаривать вслух, – говорит Гермиона и нарочно покачивается, как будто у нее перед глазами все плывет. – Ты совсем одичаешь здесь в одиночестве. – За дверью шумит лифт, к кому-то пришли гости. Воскресенье. – Ты умрешь, и Живоглот съест половину твоего лица.

«Может, завести эльфа?» – кощунственная мысль быстро пропадает, и Гермиона падает на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны, словно обнимая кого-то невидимого. В икры будто тычут сотни раскаленных иголочек.

– Может, у меня икорная лихорадка? Может, я смерррррртельно больна? – думает вслух Гермиона, прикладывая руку ко лбу и закатывая глаза. – Ах! – пробует она, в духе викторианских барышень из романов, которые спрятаны под особо мощным заклинанием в верхнем ящике тумбочки. – Ааах! Неужели мне никто не поможет? Никто-никто не спасет бедную, несчастную Гермиону от стрррррашной, мучительной хвори?

Живоглот приходит с кухни совершенно бесшумно, на усах у него капельки соуса, такого же, как в коробочках с едой из китайского ресторана, забытых на столе. Он садится на пол рядом с кроватью, выставив хвост в сторону, и смотрит на Гермиону как на полную идиотку.

Но у него всегда такой взгляд, так что это ничего особенного не значит.

– Ах! – с вызовом повторяет Гермиона, раздвинув ноги. – И никто не ворвется сюда и не возьмет меня силой, не сожмет горошины моих нежных сосков, не проскользнет языком между моих сладких губ!

В окно стучат – это сова принесла наконец документы по делу о наследуемых артефактах, а значит, появилось занятие на вечер. Гермиона встает и идет на кухню варить кофе. И по дороге ее совсем-совсем не шатает.

***

– Корррраблик. Крррролик. Кррррот, – говорит Молли, раскачивая на качелях малыша. Гермиона разглядывает альбом с рисунками, сидя на сырой скамейке рядом.

– Антрррепрррренерррр. Парррралелепипед. Инкрррррустирррованный.

Семилетний Тедди доверчиво жмется к Гермионе, вздыхает под ухом, внимательно следит за тем, как она смотрит его рисунки. Гермиона обхватила его одной рукой за плечи, и по руке ее то скользят стремительно удлиняющиеся волосы, то щекочут кудряшки.

– Слишком сложно, Гермиона! – недовольно напоминает Молли, качели скрипят, Чарли-младший запрокинул голову и смотрит на облака.

– Хорррркррррукс, – усмехается Гермиона, и Молли громко ахает.

– Замолчи! – кричит она, щеки пылают садовыми пионами. – Ты что! Ребенку!

– Юморрррр, – говорит Гермиона виновато, и Молли мстительно откликается:

– Дурррррацкий.

– Авррррорррский.

Гермиона переворачивает страницу и застывает. Тедди отводит глаза, но потом смелеет и вкладывает свою влажную узкую ладошку в холодную руку Гермионы. Когда она поворачивается к ребенку, волосы его – ярко-синие.

– Что это? – бесцветно спрашивает Гермиона. Тедди беспомощно улыбается, такой типично люпиновской улыбкой. Гермиона выдергивают руку из цепкой хватки тоненьких пальчиков, аккуратно кладет альбом на скамейку и медленно идет прочь. Она слышит, как шуршат подошвы смешных разноцветных кроссовок Теда, и знает, что он идет вслед за ней. Но Гермиона не оборачивается, потому что боится. После войны у всех нервы ни к черту. Стресс и постоянная опасность на работе истончают ее хваленую выдержку. Есть темы, которые слишком болезненны.

Тедди идет за ней, как нашкодивший щенок. Или волчонок.

Гермиона не поворачивается, потому что боится, что ударит его. Что крикнет злое и несправедливое «Предатель!». Это будет уж совсем по-детски. Глупости. Глупости это все.

Альбом остался мокнуть на скамейке. На желтоватой странице нарисована семья. В сгорбленной фигуре можно кое-как узнать Андромеду. Сам Тедди прорисован хорошо, у него пылающие желтые волосы. А справа от него кудрявая девушка в аврорской мантии, с серьезным и усталым выражением лица, таким гермионовским. Над головой у нее написано: «Мама».

Тедди идет, а Гермиона не оборачивается.

***

– Гермиона… ну Гермиооона… – ноет Рон. У него отлично получается ныть: раньше это был легкий способ вынудить Гермиону отобрать пергамент со словами: «Ну ладно, ЛАДНО, я проверю твою работу». Проверка плавно перерастала в переписывание. Написать за Рона домашку было проще, чем исправлять нагромождение его ошибок.

Но жизнь не пергамент, и вряд ли Гермиона тут сможет помочь. Даже если Рон будет ныть у нее под ухом:

– Ну Гееееерми… ну что мне дееееелать?..

Рон тяжело вздыхает, с застывшей на лице улыбкой, какой-то абсолютно бессмысленной. Он ковыряет дырку в полосатом носке, пытаясь просунуть в нее большой палец ноги. Гермиона вытягивается на диване, закинув гудящие от усталости ноги на спинку и зарывшись затылком меж диванных подушек. Кудри лезут в лицо и липнут к губам. Гермиона лениво перебирает пальцами вихор на макушке друга, сидящего рядом на полу, рассеянно слушает его жалобы.

– Какой-то чертов любовный треугольник!.. – возмущается Рон, щурясь на солнце. Он, кажется, на самом деле расстроен, потому что больно небрежный у него тон. Гермиона качает головой.

Глупости это все.

На кухне гремит посудой Гарри. Невилл скрипит половицами в коридоре, подслушивает. У Гермионы отличный слух, и реакция, и мозги, и все у нее отличное, но слишком лениво и неохота разоблачать неумелого шпиона. Когда-то она опробовала на нем свой первый Ступефай, еще на первом курсе кажется. Бедный, бедный Невилл: находясь между Гарри и Роном, многого стоит не сойти с ума. Гермиона вот сошла: она разговаривает с пустотой, притворяется пьяной и учит двухлеток создавать хоркруксы.

– И главное, я ж не со зла, – признается Рон. – Снейп на самом деле прекрасный человек!

Снейп – прекрасный человек. Рон повторяет это так часто, что можно заподозрить промывку мозгов, гипноз или внушение. Гермиона бы проверила Рона, на всякий пожарный, ведь Снейп – прекрасный человек, но с него станется…

Да, Гермиона бы проверила, но ей слишком лениво. Так что она перебирает пальцами мягкие волосы, слушает скрип половиц и предлагает:

– Попробуйте стать шведской семьей. А что? Это может быть весело.

***

Гермиона спешит, вечно спешит, потому что всегда на документах, которые она получает, пометка «СРОЧНО!». С вызова на вызов, с места на место – аппарировать так же естественно, как дышать. Поэтому она едва сдерживается, чтобы не аппарировать на следующий перекресток, избежав долгого ожидания нужного сигнала светофора. Но кругом магглы, это маггловский район, и ей приходится напоминать себе, что она когда-то была такой же, как они, – спокойно ждущей на первой полоске пешеходного перехода.

Два раза в месяц бессмысленные визиты. Родители стареют, у них появляются новые морщины, новые свитера, новые шутки и новые события, а Гермиона притворяется рекламным агентом, чтобы ее пригласили в дом, усадили на диван и улыбнулись. Когда все замолкают и мама вопросительно смотрит на нее, прищурив добрые карие глаза, Гермиона спохватывается и начинает рассказывать какую-то чепуховую рекламную ерунду, заученную из глянцевого каталога: в прошлом месяце это была косметика, в этот раз – кухонные плиты. Папа не любит рекламных агентов, но Гермиона – такая славная, хрупкая девчушка, – если бы у них была дочь, ей бы, может, было столько же лет сейчас, – и папа делает вид, что ему интересно, а мама разглядывает Гермиону со спокойным любопытством, подмечая и туфли, и сережки, и белые манжеты блузки. Гермиона очень старается одеваться как следует для родителей, по крайней мере обещает себе, что будет стараться, но в итоге все равно в каком-нибудь туалете наскоро стягивает аврорскую мантию и накидывает очередную мятую блузу.

Потом Гермиона возвращается пешком до ближайшего места, где можно аппарировать, – и долгое ожидание на светофоре вызывает панику, словно за ней кто-то гонится, и достаточно обернуться, чтобы…

Гермиона вздрагивает. Ровно секунду она смотрит застывшим взглядом широко распахнутых глаз на высокую девушку в толпе: ветер треплет короткие ярко-синие пряди.

Такие насыщенно, неправильно синие, совсем как…

Мерлин. Когда-нибудь она перестанет так реагировать на каждого человека с нестандартным цветом волос. У магглов сейчас такая мода, и если всякий раз сердце будет так сжиматься, то убьет Гермиону вовсе не икорная лихорадка и даже не шальное заклятье во время аврорского рейда.

Девушка идет Гермионе навстречу, скользя взглядом по прохожим, две змейки-шнура наушников спускаются к карману широкой куртки мужского покроя. Одета нелепо, совсем как…

Но это не она. Просто какая-то чужая девушка с синими волосами.

А зеленый свет давно загорелся, так что Гермиона снова шагает – до ближайшего места, где можно аппарировать. Ей пора проведать Тедди, ведь он ждет ее, а потом снова натянуть мантию и рвануть на работу, ведь она же теперь аврор, совсем как…

Глупости это все.


End file.
